Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by mist8ke
Summary: Make me a match! McGonagall is on a mission, Severus is being his usual uncooperative self, and Hermione is simply caught in between. Set in post-war world where no one died in the Final Battle. Hermione is now the Transfiguration professor. The usual SS/HG fluff, romance, and happy endings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A year after the final battle and all was whole again at Hogwarts. With the passing of Dumbledore, McGonagall was appointed Headmistress. While Severus Snape could have also been appointed, he eagerly reaccept his post as Potions Professor, citing that only he could prevent the little scoundrels from blowing up their newly rebuilt school.

In reality, Snape missed the familiarity of it all. After the war, everything changed for him. His purpose for living and his alter ego as a double agent were now obsolete and he clung on to the only thing that was familiar.

Despite his love of the familiar, things around him continued to, unfortunately, change. While he still sat next to McGonagall, she was now in the Headmistress' seat. And her old position was now being filled in my newly graduated Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

She now took the title of the youngest professor to grace the halls of Hogwarts and despite what others may think, he held do ill will towards the intelligent young woman. Quite the contrary. He found her to be fascinating.

She was much like him but she was also so different. While they both strive to pursue knowledge, she made friends in her pursuit while he alienated him. Or perhaps it was simply that she was far kinder and less frustrated by others.

Yes that was it, she was not an old bitter man who grew up unloved. She was loved by all, as far as he could tell. And she loved all with all of herself.

He watched as her petite and dainty hand held her cutlery. He knew that their appearances were deceiving as he had felt her grip on his hand once.

If had been right after the war and she had been by his bed side taking over the watch. She held onto his hand tightly as she told him all of the things she appreciated that he did. He wasn't exactly conscious for most of it. But he remembered her warm hands around his.

He didn't know when it happened, but suddenly, her hair no longer reminded him of a hornet's nest and instead reminded him of a lion's mane. Her eyes, such a common brown colour, now reminded him of strong tea with a dash of milk. He never did take milk with his tea, well not until recently.

But it was her smile that he was truly in love with. It capture a kind of freedom and authenticity that he believed was long lost to the world. She was always so quick to smile, even to him. Sometimes when she smiled, he would find himself physically pulled towards her but he always stopped before he did anything foolish like smile back or worse, as her for tea.

No he would never truly indulge in his fantasies. For these thoughts about her and these feelings were much like his annoyance and anger towards Longbottom. Sure, it is almost cathartic to imagine simply throwing the boy out of the room or banishing him with a wave of the wand. But he never did. Because he understood the consequences. Some things were just better left as fantasies.

So he watched her discreetly. He watched as she picked at her chicken pot pie and avoided all the carrots. No one ever saw him look and no one was the wise.

Or so he thought.

Headmistress McGonagall, like her predecessor, found that in times of peace there was not much to occupy a Headmistress' time. She now understood why Albus meddled so much. From her position, she saw so much. And it was simply frustrating.

She glanced to her left to the two of the most infuriating individuals she'd ever met. For two people so smart, they were awfully dense.

She remembered watching them in the library. They always did this little dance of sort. It was almost like Severus' mating dance. She'd hoped that in 20 years the man would have learned how to behave around women he liked. But alas.

As Hermione approached the large empty table he was hoarding, Severus would quickly glance up at her discreetly and tense. Of course, Hermione would never notice.

She would always politely inquire, "May I sit here?" or sometimes, "I thought you could use some company."

He'd never look up at her when she spoke. Instead, he just stared at his book, still very tense.

When she settled into her books or work or whatever it was she was doing, Severus would glance up frequently at her and focus very hard on something in the air. It was as if he was going to speak to her, but he never did. Instead, he would always pack his things within the first 10 minutes of her settling down and quickly hurrying away.

Then Hermione would be left to watch him leave with a sad little look on her face.

Minerva McGonagall was a cool and collected woman. Raise by a strict Scottish family. But even she couldn't keep her cool after watching that train wreck.

At first, she tried to discreetly broach the subject with the two.

During a Quiditch game, she positioned herself and Severus right across from Hermione. They could see her clearly as she sat by herself on the top row, with her red and gold scarf wrapped tightly around her.

"Five galleon on Ravenclaw," McGonagall told Snape to begin a conversation.

"Ten," he upped the stakes. "Hufflepuff. I believe Ms. Stiles is quite a seeker."

"So you do acknowledge talent from other houses then?" she teased him.

"I am nothing if not fair," he joked to her. They both knew of his blatant favouritism prior to the end of the war. But that was over now, more or less.

"So will you finally acknowledge that Ms. Granger is by far the brightest witch we've receive in a decade?"

"How could I not," he sighed. "Her NEWTs speak for themselves."

"She's quite beautiful too," McGonagall told him nonchalantly.

He didn't respond, instead he gave a slight shrug and seemed to focus on the game a bit more. She knew this was all an act. For a Slytherin, he was rather bad at this. She knew he was feigning interest because the snitch-chase was out of sight and the only thing to be watched on the field was Mr. Dykes and Ms. Walsh throwing the quaffle back and forth. Watching paint dry would be equally as exciting.

"Any man who she ends up with will be very fortunate," she pushed on.

Severus didn't even deem to shrug on this one, instead he stared at the field even more intensely. She older woman sighed and resigned herself to also stare at the very slow game.

A few days later McGonagall changed her tactics. Instead of speaking with Severus about it, she chose to speak to the female counterpart.

Of course, speaking with Hermione was far more pleasant, but not any less infuriating.

"Hermione dear," the older woman began as they sat down to have their customary Sunday afternoon tea. "I hope you are feeling accepted here. I know this is your first year here and sitting next to Professor Snape during meals cannot always be easy. That dour man…"

As McGonagall expected, Hermione spoke up in his defence quite readily.

"Oh no!" she all but exclaimed. "Professor Snape is quite a nice meal time conversationalist. Admittedly, he does not say much but he is quite witty when he chooses to speak. I believe he simply enjoys solitude. He has been nothing but polite."

"No one ever accused that man of lacking propriety," she agreed. "However, I do wish he participated in social outings a little more. You could ask him…"

"I do not believe that would be such a good idea Minerva," Hermione spoke up. "He seems to still see me as his student. While I am grateful that he tolerates me, I cannot say how much further his congeniality extends."

"Pish posh," Minerva argued. "Severus respects you a great deal."

"I can only wish," Hermione sighed with finality. Then she promptly changed the conversation topics far away from their favourite dour potion master.

And that was when Minerva had had enough.

The war was over, they were young. But why did they have to make things so complicated?

She sat in her office on a sunny Saturday morning and simply pondered. Sure, there was a stack of bureaucratic nonsense she had to fill in, but this was far more interesting.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "I've become Albus…"

"And a jolly good day to you too dear Minerva," the painting of her predecessor spoke up. "Now tell me what it is that ails you."

"Oh you'll think me emotional and meddling," she began. "But then again you are the man who played match maker for half of Hogwarts, including several House elves if I remember correctly."

"It's a talent," he beamed.

"Do lend your talent then," she began to explain the situation with Severus and Hermione and her associated frustration over their denseness.

"Perhaps it would be best to let things run their course?" Albus pointed out. "In my experience, manipulating Severus has been a feat."

"I will not watch them moon at each other until I retire," she told him determinately. "I have half a mind to simply lock them in a cupboard and dousing them both with Veritasium."

"That is one option," Albus tiptoes around her frustration. "Perhaps a simply push will do though. How about a Yule Ball? We haven't had one of those in a few years. Let the two of them organise it, between the flowers, the shining gowns, and the copious amount of alcohol that will most likely be sneaked in, something it bound to happen."

"A Yule Ball…" she considered this happily. She did always love formal events.

She quickly wrote two identical messages and asked Dolly to deliver them to her new favourite couple to be.

 _My office, Monday (October 16) at 7pm. Thank you. Headmistress McGonagall._

There! That sounded just official and abrupt enough to have them both running over here.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday passed far slower than she had ever anticipated. She'd received a missive from Minerva that was quite mysterious and curt. She wondered if she had done something wrong in her brief time here.

By dinner time, she was an absolute wreck. Her eyes constantly darted towards the Headmistress, however as Professor Snape sat between them, she often found herself staring at his large nose instead. Then he'd catch her, frown, and continue eating.

It made her feel oddly childish and unmannered. After all they were all supposed to be eating here, it would not do for her to just stare at people during meals. Not matter how worried she was.

"Pray tell Ms. Granger," Professor Snape finally asked her as he began his desert, a crème brulé with a coffee. "What has happened to have you so circumspect?"

"Oh, probably nothing professor," she tried to convince them both. "Just an engagement."

He nodded curtly at this and turned to focus on his food.

Engagement. The chit was probably off to meet some charming young man. Not that she shouldn't be, he reminded himself. Probably Weasley or Potter.

Suddenly the meal before him turn to dirt and he no longer had an appetite, not even for his favourite dessert.

He stood from his seat and briskly walked out of the hall. No reason to sit there and pretend to enjoy his food. After all, he had an appointment with McGonagall later.

He should have told her that he too had an engagement to go to. But what would she care? He sighed and headed up to the Headmistress' office a few minutes earlier.

Hermione watched as the professor left. Maybe all her staring had to him off his food. She really did have to show a little more decorum in the future. It was only after attaining the position as Transfiguration Professor did she realised the juxtaposition between herself and the staff.

Well not the entire staff, just McGonagall and Snape. They were so composed and stoic. Something she hadn't quite mastered yet.

Somehow, during her reverie, she had lost track of time and it was already 7pm. There was a quote about time that she just couldn't quite remember but it had something to do with it slowing down when she didn't want it to and speeding up when she didn't want it too.

Time as an uncooperative jerk.

She rushed out of the Great hall from the side, to avoid the student's stare. She really did not need more talk about her.

"Running late again Hermione?" the farmer in one of the paintings asked her snorting.

"Of course! Always," she returned with humour.

She finally reached the stairs the lead to the Headmistress' office.

"Fidelis," she whispered the password in a hurry and the stone statue turned to reveal the stairs. "Only 2 minutes late!"

She checked her watch again and smiled. This wasn't too bad and McGonagall was a forgiving woman.

"Miner…" a male voice trailed off and she looked up.

"Professor!" she exclaimed a little alarmed. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor I," he admitted a little taken aback. He recovered quickly though. "I take it this was the prior engagement that had you all riled up then?"

"She called you too?" Hermione asked worried. Then realised that she might have been a little too casual with him. "I mean…"

"All is well," he waved her worries off. "I take it you do not know why we are here."

"No sir" she replied quickly.

"Do I intimidate you?" he asked after a moment.

"Intimidate sir?" she echoed not quite sure of how to reply.

Not that it mattered since before she could reply, the stairs moved again and the Headmistress appeared before them.

"Ah, good, you are both here," she greeted them. "Sorry for the delay. It seems I was quite engrossed in my dessert. I absolutely love key lime pie!"

"Minerva," Snape told her in an impatient tone. "Why have you called us here?"

Hermione stood on the sideline and watched at the other two had a stare off. She was not about to get in-between the two of them.

"Please sit," Minerva suddenly motioned very politely. She smiled kindly at Hermione but when she turned towards Snape her face hardened just a tad. "Sit, please."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her silent threat. It was one he'd heard far too many time. The 'Do as I say now before I lose decorum' tone was something this woman had invented.

Once they all sat down Minerva began speaking, "As you well know, after the war house rivalry and general school moral has declined. It is my belief that both of these can be improved upon by a simple ball. A Yule Ball, perhaps?"

"A ball," Snape sneered. "Truly Headmistress, this is what you have called me here for?"

"It is," she told him tersely.

"Very well," he conceded. "I vow to not impede the event. May I go now?"

"No," she told him, enjoying the way he was trying to leave this room. Then the headmistress turned towards the younger woman, addressing her, "Hermione, I would like you and Professor Snape to organize the event. After all, I am far too busy with rebuilding the school and what better way to improve house collaboration than have our Head of Gryffindor and Head of Slytherin planning a ball together. You two are also incidentally two of the younger professors, so you might connect with the youth a little more."

"Headmistress," Hermione tried to object but she was cut off by Snape.

"No," he told her simply. "I refuse to play part in such frivolousness and –"

"Yes you will," she simply told him. "Need I remind you of your promise to me when you retook your position?"

"I…" this was the first time Hermione had ever seen him speechless. "You cannot possibly hold me responsible for something I said while drugged and injured."

"Perhaps," she told him stoically. "Or you could simply agree to do this. Or would you leave our poor Professor Granger here to take on this task all alone?"

Minerva knew she had hit a nerve when she saw his left eye twitch just a bit.

"Very well," he conceded.

"Brilliant!" the older woman congratulated them. "Now, I shall leave you to hash it out. I must go supervise the new duelling club meeting. I was due to be there… of 10 minutes ago."

And just like that, the headmistress disapparated from the room, leaving the two pawns in her plan sitting awkwardly in silence.

From his portrait, Albus looked down at the two with a twinkle in his eyes. Minerva sure was a fast learner.

The two professors sat there silently, trying to absorb the events of the conversation they just had.

Before Hermione could say anything Snape stood up, the legs of his chair scrapping against the floor loudly. He winced internally at the noise and he felt torn.

He could on one hand leave as quickly as possible or he could speak with her. But what would he say to her.

"I am available tomorrow after class, meet me in my classroom," he told her.

He waited for her to say something but she simply stared at him a little dazed. Ah yes, he was the big bad wolf. With a sigh, he made his way out of the room after bidding her a brief 'good day'. After all, he had rounds to do tonight.

Once he left, Hermione let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

While she enjoyed her time at the Yule ball, she did not really know how to organize one herself. Perhaps Professor Snape did, but she didn't even want to begin to think about it.

She would be working with Professor Snape…

Sure, she respected him but he was also very scary in person. He didn't say much, a man of few words and was not quick to smile. She herself rather liked people who were more talkative and quick to smile. But she had to admit that there was something simply alluring about Severus Snape. Even as her professor, she remembered thinking about what such an uptight man did in private.

He was a Byronic hero. What girl didn't swoon for one of those? But for the next few month, she best not. Otherwise, he might respect her even less.

She sighed and headed out of Minerva's office.

She had survived a war, she was sure she could survive working with him and leaving her schoolgirl fantasies out of it.

What a way to start her first year as a professor.

A/N: Hello! Here is another story I started. These first two chapters are a little slow and short but they will get better! I'm hoping to wrap this un in under 10 chapters and by the end of the summer. BUt who knows!

Please comment, favourite, message me, or whatever else you want to do because I enjoy knowing people read this tripe. Um... that's all folks. Enjoy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

He has survived an evil overlord, two great battles, snake venom, and countless potion accidents courtesy of the Longbottoms of the world. But he didn't think he could survive this.

This, this was impossible.

He stared at the door almost fearfully. But he was Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, he did not do fear. Well he did, but it would never be reflected on his face.

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out.

His face was composed and his breathing even. What was the worst that would happen?

He checked the clock on the wall. It was 3:49.

He'd dismissed his student a bit earlier, in anticipation of having Hermione's visit.

He strode around the room, fixing jar, chairs and books. Then he stopped himself. What was he doing? She'd been in this classroom. She knew what it looked like. No use in tidying it up.

He took in another big breath and before he could exhale there was a knock on his door.

He all but chocked on that breath of air.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" a little first year called out from the door.

"I hope this is urgent Mr. Julien," he told the boy stoically.

"I… I… Book, sir," he finally got out.

Snape caught sight of the young boy's textbook on his desk and grabbed it swiftly. He handed the boy the book with a condescending stare.

"Do try to keep track of your possessions," he advised him.

"Yes sir!" the boy shouted, or rather squealed, much to his ear's discontent. Then the boy scampered away.

During the next few minutes, he considered his entire existence. Well that was putting it a little dramatically. But he did, however, reconsider his entire persona and the way people perceived him.

His cold, aloof and stoic exterior offered him many advantages in life. It was his protection for the most part. Students feared him enough to listen to him. People generally kept social interactions short with him. These were all blessings in his opinion.

But he had held onto his façade for so long he didn't quite know how to drop it. Except now, he'd really like to drop this horrid persona that was driving away Hermione. In her short time here, he found that he has come to admire her quite a bit. Although, that admiration might have started well before the war, he would never admit to such things, even to himself. After all, how positively scandalous of him to have such soft regards towards a young woman 2 decades younger. Not that anything would ever stem from his admiration or fondness, but he'd rather like to, at least, have her see him in a more positive light. Perhaps they could be great friends, after all, with all her cleverness, they'd never have a dull conversation.

Right before Hermione walked into his classroom, Severus had managed to convince himself into believing that his anxiety was simply the want of her approval and friendship. After all, what else could it be?

"Hello? Professor Snape?" she called from the door.

Why was it that people refused to enter his classroom, they just stood at the door frame.

"Do come in," he bid her. She gave him a small smile before walking in.

As she walked in, Hermione realised that there were no other seats in the classroom but the student work tables. But it would feel awfully odd for her to sit at one while he sat at his desk.

"My study," he spoke, cutting off her conundrum.

"Pardon?"

"My study," he repeated slower much to Hermione's embarrassment. "I believe we should proceed there."

"Oh! Yes, of course," Hermione agreed eagerly. "Lead the way Professor."

If the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room were any thicker, Hermione thought she'd start to have trouble wading through it.

With a curt nod, he moved some papers around his desk and stood up gracefully. He walked towards his study and motioned for her to lead the way.

Again, she gave him that small little smile. He wondered if she gave that smile to just anyone. Probably, but he rather liked to think that it was reserve only for him.

"Please sit," he invited her politely.

"Thank you," she replied politely.

Well, no one could accuse them to be anything but polite. Though the politeness and propriety was something Hermione simply focused on to avoid everything else. She could avoid the tall and intimidating man who was currently staring at her. She could pretend that her heart was not doing some sort of acrobatic tricks that would make Cirque du Soleil envious. And finally she didn't have to worry about making a Freudian slip and saying something very inappropriate. She held onto that like a life line. Otherwise, she would have nothing to say and it might even be more awkward.

Then a thought occurred to her. They were here for a task. She could focus on that instead.

"I… Professor, I took the liberty of drawing out a list of things we would need for the ball. I was wondering if you could have a look, to see if I missed anything," she handed him a stack of paper.

"How eager of you," he commented without any bite to his tone. In fact he was quite glad for her eagerness. It simply meant less work for him.

"Well, I didn't want this to burden you anymore than it already has. I'd like to pull my own weight," she tried to explain but was quickly cut up by Severus.

"No one would ever accuse you of otherwise," he promised her with a quirk of his lips. It faded as quickly as it appeared but Hermione could have sworn it was a smile. "Your list is very extensive. I believe it covers most aspects of the ball. However, the food and catering can be simply reduced to a simply trip to the kitchen to inform the house elf. And an additional ballroom dancing class should be reintroduced. Minerva is, after all, a fan of the classics."

"Of course," she agreed wholeheartedly. "Shall we begin with informing the staff about it and recruiting some assistance from the other professors?"

"I believe that is a good idea," he concurred. "I will write the missives then and owl the professors. If it is satisfactory with you. And you may recruit the professors, as I believe you are far more inclined to succeed at that task than I am."

She didn't quite know if he was complimenting her or being self-deprecating. Perhaps neither and he was simply stating a fact.

They sat there for another half an hour simply discussing which professors they would be speaking with. The list was quite extensive as they began and Severus began to dread this task more and more. Though a small part of him was gleeful over the idea of spending more time with her. But he quickly shook that thought away.

It was clear from her posture and speech that she was on edge around him. Most likely, he intimidated her. Best not put her through too much of his company.

"I believe we have hashed out enough of our planning for the night. I am growing weary of this unending task," he told her with a hint of humour.

She nodded, "Of course." Followed by a yawn she did not realise that she holding. "I suppose for this week, I will speak with Professor Flitwick on the charms and decorations, Professor Sprout on the evergreens and stop by Hagrid's to ask if he could bring in some trees."

"I shall see you next week then," he bid her politely. As he stood up with her and walked out of his office, then his classroom.

They stood at the door frame for a moment and Severus wanted so desperately to prolong their time together. But she was tired. He knew that.

"Would you like me to walk you up to your quarters?" he asked suddenly. It wasn't an unusual question as it was only polite for him to walk her through the castle this late at night. But he felt oddly vulnerable after asking her.

"Oh no," she declined. "You needn't bother. I'm sure you need to be getting some rest soon."

"Very well," he nodded curtly and watched stoically as Hermione walked away and slowly faded into the darkness of the hallway.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He needed a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was having a miserable week.

Her students treated her like a peer and showed her no respect while her peers treated her like a student and also showed her no respect.

She had just left a sixth year Transfiguration class where a singly student challenging her authority has led to a chaotic debate on the lack of benefits of homework. She did not get through a quarter of her learning plan and left the class feeling miserable and frustrated. Sure, she gave Mr. Pulzerius a detention with filch, but she doubted it would make him any better.

But that was only the beginning of her problems.

Two days ago, she spoke with Professor Sprout about the Yule ball, however, she appeared to be busy and simply waved any attempts Hermione made to speak with her or even set up a time to speak with her. Hermione had to leave when the professor began to replant the Mandrakes with her still in the greenhouse.

She decided to try to speak with Flitwick today instead. While the professor was friendly enough, he simply did not take her requests seriously, constantly saying, 'Oh yes, of course' and 'I will get back to you on that' or even 'have you asked the Prefects?'

She had even written down the requests she wanted to make to Flitwick. They were not too tasking. And all of the professors were supposed to be involved in planning on the Yule Ball.

It was simply she needed professor Flitwick to:

1) Ensure that the charmed ceiling in the great hall could show the starry sky and late on snow.

2) Charm the entire place to be temperature controlled, including the gardens.

3) Put of few charms on the drinks so no one could spike it

4) Do whatever he saw fit to make the night magical.

The last part she added as a way of saying that she was not trying to boss him around and it was simply a team work task that she wanted him, a respected and skilled Charms Master, to be involved in.

If only he had even listened to her.

The list was currently scrunched up in her hand, folded into a tiny little square as if she was trying to make the list disappear.

She tried to take a deep breath and compose herself only to have it come out as a hiccup and a high pitched sigh. She realised that in her anger and frustration, she had begun crying.

She stood up from the little crevice she currently sat in but found that she really couldn't. So she gave herself a little more time.

She wasn't sure how much time passed when a voice suddenly broke into her isolation.

"Wipe those away," a familiar voice advised her. She wanted to fade farther into the shadows. Instead she accepted the handkerchief he handed her and wiped away her tears.

"You must think the worst of me, crying in the shadows. What would a student thing if they walked in on me?" she hiccupped. "Professors might respect me even less than they already do. They still call me Miss Granger, mind you! Everything I say falls upon deaf ears…"

"Come along Professor," he bid her as he wrapped an arm around her for support. "I think we both need a spot of tea."

"Oh no," Hermione insisted. "You really don't have to. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Believe it or not, Professor," he told her secretively. "I do not."

She gave a weak little laugh at his tone. She hadn't expected this degree of gentleness from him, but she was quite relieved for it.

Severus was never all that great with comforting the fairer half of his House. When emotional females, especially crying ones came his way, he usually called for a prefect, or McGonagall. So when he passed a crevice with a badly performed disillusioning spell, he didn't really care. However, something niggled at him and took a double take only to find Hermione, Professor Granger, sitting on the stone floor shaking.

"Bollocks…." He mumbled before approaching her. He couldn't very well leave her here.

It was only after he had heard her lament that he realised that she was much like him. When he first arrived at Hogwarts, he was neither a student nor a respected teacher. It was frustrating. Of course, he solved it by being a horridly strict professor, but she was different, he knew that.

Not thinking too much into it, he swept down to her rescue.

Briefly he reflected on the fact that she smelled like lavender and vanilla.

She was so small compared to him and briefly he wondered if his hold to support her up, was too tight. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew he wouldn't but it was a simple irrational fear that just crept up.

Her sobs and shaking slowed as he arrived to the entrance of his study.

"Sit," he told her softly as they arrived into his study. For the first time, he wished the chairs in his office were more comfortable. He left them uncomfortable so guests did not overstay their welcome. Though they usually did as any guest who walked in through that door was generally unwelcome. Present company excluded.

He finally sat her down and ordered a spot of tea.

Once Hermione had a warm cup of tea to hold to her chest she felt much better. She was almost afraid to look up at Professor Snape but reluctantly gathered the courage to.

She found him looking at her with such kind and soft eyes, she wondered briefly if this was a polyjuiced impersonator.

"I… thank you, sir," she finally settled with saying. "I was simply having a rough day. I appreciate what you are doing. Though I must admit… it is quite unexpected. Not that… No… I don't mean that I find you incapable of kindness or… I just meant that… to…"

"Please Professor," he stopped her with a wry smile. "I have no delusions about how others perceive me. I simply find that as the previous youngest professor, as hard as it is to believe, to roam the halls of this institution, that I should offer some support."

"Hermione," she mumbled. "I think after all you've done, I'd like to consider you a friend, of sort. And well if we are to, hopefully, be friends or at least close acquaintances with the whole Yule ball thing, I think it'd be best if we did not constantly call each other Professors. If might get confusing."

"Of course, Her-Hermione," he wanted to chide himself for that stutter. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea self-consciously. "I suppose I best extend the same allowances then."

"Great!" she cheered up surprisingly quickly. Something about the calm and collected man simply made her giddy and content. "Though it might take some time to get used to calling you Severus."

"You will adjust," he promised her. Though she felt like he meant that she would adjust to more than just his title change but also to all of this.

"It seems I have a hard time with change," she smiled self-deprecatingly.

"Is that what led to your earlier predicament?" he asked with sincere curiousity.

"Yes," she sighed. "On that note… I… that is… the… speaking with the other professors did not… I didn't…"

He had a hard time decrypting what she was saying but then it dawned on him. If the professors treated her the way he was treated when he first arrived, they may not take her requests seriously. Perhaps he should not have made her ask. He should have done it.

"Perhaps this weekend, we could go speak with the professors," he told her reassuringly. "It can be hard to get through to them during the week as it is hectic and busy during the week."

She nodded with a small smile, knowing that in his own way, he was trying to make her feel better.

"When… when you first started," she began. "How did you adjust?"

"I never quite did," he told her truthfully. "After all, I am not exactly a model professor. I simply did not care what the other professors thought and kept to myself."

"But your students listen to you, there is discipline in your classroom," she countered.

"Yes, I did learn from Tom Riddle how to incite fear in the masses and as a side effect discipline was created," he told her with a straight face. "That megalomaniac snake had his uses."

Hermione almost chocked on her tea at his twisted brand of humour.

"Yes, best not take the route he did," Severus noted. "But perhaps, keeping students on a shorter leash will be best. After all, being so close to their age, it is best to let them know that chaos in the classroom is not allowed."

"I think I may just try that," she agreed. "I really do not want another hour long unmoderated debate, or rather rant, on the benefits and harms of homework."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her teasingly and sipped his tea casually. She found that what had driven her close to tears only an hour ago, was not a source of humour.

She was in a far better mood now. How odd. Then again, unravelling the person that is Severus Snape was quite an odd experience.

"Do tell what has got you smiling like a Cheshire cat," he asked her.

"You," she said simply but then expanded. "I find that learning more about you is almost as wonderful as reading an exciting novel or learning a new concept or theory."

"I suppose there was a compliment in there," he joked. "I shall take it."

She hummed in agreement.

Soon their conversation started up again with a fervor and they spoke about literature, philosophy, shameless gossip (Hermione could not believe how much of a gossip he was), and anything and everything in the wizarding and the muggle world.

They, unfortunately, had to cut their conversation short when they realised that they were already late for dinner.

Severus lend her an arm as they walked to the great hall, still chatting. Neither of them noticed the Headmistresses smug little smile as they entered the great hall just a little bit later than usual and arm in arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat on her couch fidgeting. When she tried to stop herself from touching her hair or clothing, her right leg began to bounce up and down.

Needless to say, she was nervous.

She was going to accompany Severus as they speak with a few professors about the Yule Ball. She didn't know what part of that sentence made her more nervous.

Of course she had to wear her teaching robes since she would be walking around the school. But she chose her most form fitting one and even made sure to fix her hair a little more than usual.

She had tossed and turned all night yesterday, but concluded that she best not delude herself any longer and simply accept the fact that she liked Severus. She always did.

In the past, she may have romanticised the idea of the man, but as she got to know him better, she found that she liked him even more. And he seemed to… well she didn't quite know what he thought but at least he was nice and polite to her. And she thought they were friends.

But she still wasn't quite sure he saw her as a woman. That sounded so odd… she decided to put those thoughts away before her head ended up in the clouds again.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Two taps on her door that echoed oddly loudly in the silence of her room.

She quickly rose to her feet and all but ran to the door eagerly.

The door swung open and she greeted him with a bright smile.

"Hello," she beamed. "Right on time… um… thank you for coming to pick me up."

"It's only polite," he replied nonchalantly and offered her his arm. She took it nervously and they headed out. "Don't worry, this will be a short trip. We will complete this soon enough and you may get back to your weekend."

"Yes," she replied with a tinge of disappointment. "Of course."

The walked through the halls silently for a bit before the silence became too much for her. They had been getting along so well just two days ago, but he seemed to have reverted to his old self.

"Where will we be heading off to first?" she asked him curiously.

"Pomona," he stated. "She's usually up early unlike Filius."

"Oh alright," she mumbled a little shocked that Severus referred to them by their first name. But then again, they were all equals. She didn't think she'd be calling them by their first names anytime soon.

They walked silently for a moment as they trekked across the castle to reach Filius' office.

"You're from a muggle home…" he began and Hermione always dreaded what followed. But she was pleasantly surprised at the next thing he said. "You much be familiar with the term 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' I presume?"

"Umm… yes of course," she agreed unsure. "Why…?"

"You're going to be Good Cop," he said with a wry smile that Hermione has learned was his genuine smile. "Filius will be doing your bidding in no time."

Before she even had time to process what he said entirely, and formulate a string of questions, Severus was already in Filius' study.

"Oh!" Filius squeaked. "Severus, I did not expect you here this early. And with Miss Granger. Please sit then."

"Unfortunately Minerva has given me the unsavory task of planning this year's Yule Ball. Much like the last one, I need you to work on the charms and make everything look… Festive." He said that word like it tasted bitter. Hermione was amazed at how his demeanour had changed. He was every bit the fearsome and loathsome Potion Professor she remembered. "Your cooperation will be much appreciated. By myself and by Minerva. Merlin knows you do not want to end up doing early morning rounds for the rest of the year."

He concluded with a tight smile that all but sent shivers down Hermione's back. He was bloody scary when he wanted to be.

"Of course I'll help!" the charms professor agreed just a little too enthusiastically to be truthful.

"I will of course be keeping track of your progress weekly," he added offhandedly.

"Weekly?!" the other man squeaked again.

"Or perhaps I could do it," Hermione interjected softly. "After all, there are so many other things you must take care of. Perhaps I could coordinate with Professor Flitwick."

"Please Hermione, Filius," he said all too politely and gratefully. "I believe we both have third period off on Thursdays. Perhaps we could arrange something then."

"Umm…" Hermione pretended to ponder for a moment. It took all of Severus' might not to smile at her antics. She was a quick-study. "I am quite busy with the Yule Ball coming up. Perhaps I could meet with you biweekly. Though if I get too busy, or is we miss any scheduled meetings, I'm sure Severus could also substitute."

"Of course," Filius agreed happily. "How about next week? I start a write up of the list of charms I used for last Yule ball."

"Oh that would be great!" Hermione grinned. "How about the week after though."

Filius nodded.

"I believe we have a few more people to meet with before lunch," Severus noted looking at the clock.

"Yes, we do," she agreed and just like that they excused themselves from the professor and close the door behind them.

She turned to Severus and before she could start giggling and dancing out her triumph, Severus motioned for her to be quiet. He then proceeded to link her arms to his and run like a mad man down the halls of Hogwarts.

Without realising it, a face splitting grin had formed on both of their faces and they were both very out of breath when they stopped right outside the castle.

"Oh! That was FANTASTIC!" Hermione exclaimed. "Did you see his face? Oh how horrid we are for doing this. Though, there is a strange sense of vindication…."

"There is still home for you yet, little Gryffindor," he teased her with a quirk of the lips.

They were both on cloud nine as they headed towards the greenhouses. Hermione felt a conflicting amount of guilt and glee. But with Severus around, her glee won over. While Severus had never particularly felt this degree of exuberance when intimidating other, Hermione's mood seems to be so very contagious.

"Severus," she spoke up, breaking through his thoughts.

"Mmm?"

"How do you know about 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'?" she wondered curiously. How was it that her very old-fashioned wizard knew a muggle reference?

"Telly," was all he said with a mysterious smile.

"You own a telly?" she gasped.

"Do close your mouth," he said with no bite in his tone. "Least Pomona sees you like this." He paused for a moment. "Would you like to try this one on your own?" he asked. "I shall be right outside."

Hermione thought this over and realised that what they had done with Filius was not very hard, simply a little manipulative. She could do that as well. After all, Severus will not always be around intimidating people for her. She'd have to hold her own at some point.

"I think that's an excellent idea!"

With a nod, Severus walk off into the distance and suddenly disappeared. Hermione knew that he must have put a disillusion charm on himself. She took a deep breath and gave herself a mental pep talk before walking into the greenhouse.

Amongst all the green and brown it was very difficult to actually see the professor as she liked to blend in. She walk around a bit before she found the aforementioned professor.

"Miss Granger, hello," she greeted casually. "Good to see you again."

"Please, we are peers now," Hermione began with great professionalism. "Call me Hermione."

This seemed to have put Sprout at a difficult situation she did not expect but she recovered very quickly, "Yes, well the Hermione, call me Pomona. Now, what brings you here?"

Smiling to herself, she was glad to finally have the professor's almost undivided attention. After all, she was still trying to pot something.

"Minerva has given me and Severus the task of planning the Yule Ball, as you may have heard," she began. "And since you did such amazing work last time with the evergreens and the garden I felt it would be only right to ask you to be out horticulturalist."

"Oh yes," Pomona agreed very flattered. She was even beginning to blush and she seemed to have forgotten the task at hand. "Oh course. You may count me in!"

"Wonderful! I am go glad Hogwarts had such a lovely Herbology Professor. Beauxbatons' Professeur Deschamps may be ostentatious, but I believe there is a charm to simplicity." Hermione continued. She found this interaction beginning to be easier and easier. Oh! How devious she felt!

"Pish posh! I've got a few new tricks up my sleeve. You just wait dear, I'll make that Frenchman green with envy. And not the good kind of green either!"

"Well, I can see you are very busy," she started to ready her escape. Maybe she had riled up the Professor just a tad too far. "How's about we meet next week? Say Tuesday, to discuss the details? I will be in my office grading but we can discuss it then."

"Yes, yes," the Herbology professor nodded as she began to look around the room. "We'll need a few of these. Oh! These ones too, they are excellent in the winter moonlight. How exciting!"

Quietly, not to disturb the now preoccupied professor, Hermione left.

She stood outside the greenhouse and took a deep breath. How refreshing to get something done.

"How very Slytherin," Severus commented out of nowhere.

Hermione all but jumped out of her skin from the closeness of his voice, "Oh! Do not scare me like that."

"Apologize," he said offhandedly and with a smirk. He really wasn't all that sorry. "You have that woman wrapped around your little fingers like devils snare."

"I don't think that is the correct metaphor," Hermione told him. "Devil Snare is quite dangerous."

"Exactly," he agreed. "So do be careful."

"I will," she agreed serious, understanding his meaning. Manipulating people is a beneficial skill but it can also lead to so many problems when things unravel. Best not let this get out of control. "Up next, Hagrid!"

"I believe you can handle this one on your own," Severus stated but she was not about to let his get away this easily.

"Oh, but it's only fair that you come along," she said quite convincingly. "After all, how will I finish all of that cake and tea by myself?"

"More like rocks and acid," he grumbled mostly to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he gave her a sideway look. "It appears I will be accompanying you."

"Thank you," she told with a genuine smile. She was grateful that he would be there to buffer a bit of Hagrid's overly welcoming nature. Though still, she looked forward to it.

A/N- Thank you for reading and I realised that it's been a while since I've made a disclaimer. So obviously, I own nothing. NADA!

Please Favourite/Follow, comment or message me to give me your feedback. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it.

Oh and originally I said under 10 chapters... I might extend that one by a tad. But just a tad.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were looking up for Hermione. She was no longer stuck in limbo between a student and a teacher. She was now a respected teacher. Well, for the most part. She still had to deal with some of the older students calling her 'Hermione' or challenging her authority. But they were slowly realising that she was not amused and they would not be either after she dished out their punishment.

Things surrounding the Yule ball was moving along smoothly. All the students were pumped up for the event and the professors were now all onboard. Apparently Sprout gave quite a moving speech at Rosmerta's about one upping Beauxbatons. Apparently Hogwarts was a very competitive school.

Oh how she enjoyed the Hogsmead visits. When the students were sent back to the castle, most professors would stay and have a teacher's pub night. She had never been invited to one until last week.

Suddenly she was in the inner crowd… or rather, in the crowd at all.

Of course, she didn't stay long and the time she did spend there was mostly with Severus, who was fast becoming her new partner in crime. With Harry and Ron off doing their own thing, she found that she didn't have many people she considered friends who she saw every day.

"Hermione," her new found friend waved her over in a hushed whisper. She walked towards the large table her was sitting at with a little smile. How typical. He would sit down and all the students would huddle at all the other tables like they were clown cars, instead of sitting near the fearsome professor.

In the past, she might have even considered joining the other tables, but since he did owl her earlier to meet him at the library.

"What was so urgent?" she asked him in a whisper as she sat down next to him.

He opened one of the large tomes he had in his possession to an already bookmarked page and pointed at it.

 _La Potion Du Sang Fraiche_

"Isn't it just a myth?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Perhaps…" he mumbled to himself as he continued reading. Then he looked up and refocused on her. "Here."

She then proceeded to read a text on _Sanguisverus_ by Octavius a 2nd century Roman potioneer.

"This… this is… Fantastic!" she exclaimed aloud. They received many looks from the students around and the librarian gave them both a very menacing scorn.

"It may lead nowhere, of course," he pointed out. "But I am hopeful."

"Oh, how over achieving," she teased. "Aiming for a second Order of Merlin… one just wasn't enough?"

He smirked at her and she found that she liked his smile.

"Of course," she continued teasing as he was now looking at her with a glint in his eyes. "This will only made all those Vampire accusation all the more grounds. Making synthetic blood…. Think of all the uses! This could be Wolfbane for vampires!"

"Count Severus," he mumbled to himself and quickly looked away and allowed his hair to act as a curtain between them.

Hermione's laugh echoed through the library so loudly that they had no other choice but head out. Well, the librarian didn't give them much of a choice.

Still giggling, Hermione had the decency to look abashed, "I do so apologize for getting you kicked out of the library."

"Well," he sighed dramatically. "This is a first for me. Unlike some rash Gryffindors, I was a very well behaved student."

"You just never got caught," she grumbled.

"And I never will be," he told her quite proudly. They walked until they reached a large set of door heading out. "The autumn leaves are quite majestic this time of the year. Would you accompany me?"

"I suppose I must," she said with a teasing smile. "After all, I did get us kicked out of the library. But do you not plan on researching for the rest of the day?"

"I've spent two days on this," he told her. "I think this breakthrough is Merlin's way of telling me to take a break."

"Take a break…" Hermione mumbled. "How long did you plan this break to be?"

Severus stopped walking a few paces ahead of her and turned around with crease eyebrows as if trying to figure her out.

"If you are required elsewhere," he began saying.

"No, no," she cut him off. "That's not what I meant. I have the whole day off. I visited the Weasley's yesterday. I just meant, if you'd like, we could head out. Outside of Hogwarts grounds. We don't have rounds tonight."

"That would be acceptable," he replied calmly.

Hermione still had a hard time reading him sometimes. She could never tell what he was thinking when he didn't want her to.

But she took that as a positive reply and grinned.

They were not quite sure of what to do to celebrate they decided to head out to Diagon Alley. Hermione had a new shipment of books coming in and Severus needed to pick something up from the Apothecary to begin his test trials for _Sanguisverus_.

"I love Diagon Alley," Hermione reminisced.

"As do I," he echoed.

"Was it your first wizarding experience too?" she asked all too curiously.

"No," he said. While he never spoke of his past, he was not against telling it to someone who was genuinely curious about his person. "My mother, she was a witch, she would take me here as a reward when I was younger."

"Anywhere specific?" she asked curiously.

"Fortescue's," he reluctantly iterated.

"Wonders never cease," she poked fun at him good naturedly.

"I was five, Hermione," he tried to make her understand. Twin patches of red bloomed on his cheeks and Hermione couldn't help but feel giddy.

"I used to enjoy eating bubble gum as a child because there were comic strips within them," she told him suddenly. "It wasn't until my mother bought me a comic book that I realised I could have gotten comic books instead of constantly chewing gum…" she trailed off realising the absurdity of her tale. "It was silly really."

Severus stopped walked and just stared at her aghast.

At first, Hermione wondered if he understood all of her muggle terms.

Then suddenly a booming laugh erupted from Severus' chest. Hermione grinned at the unexpected sound.

"So Fortescue's? Apothecary?" she asked after their laughter died down.

"All this talk of ice cream and I am suddenly hungry," he grumbled.

"I haven't have it in years!" Hermione complained.

"Decades," he sighed. And lead them to the ice cream parlour.

They walked towards the parlour and suddenly Hermione became quite self-conscious of all the stares they were receiving. Usually when she was alone she did not receive this much attention, and no one stared quite as openly.

A small part of her was grateful that none of them seemed to be approaching her. And for obvious reasons. The obvious reason being tall, dressed in black, and did not look easily amused. But Hermione knew the latter was not true.

"Hello!" Florean greeted the two customers without batting an eye. "What can I get you two?"

Severus looked down at Hermione expectantly, "I'll have a pistachio, vanilla and strawberry… umm… on a waffle cone."

"Excellent choice," the owner complimented. "And for you sir?"

"Chocolate," was all he said. "In a bowl."

"All 3 scoops?"

"Yes," he stated simply. Then added as an after-thought. "With dark chocolate syrup."

"And chocolate shaving?" the owner asked curiously.

Severus nodded simply.

"A very decadent choice sir," he said as he went about scooping their ice cream. "I remember a young boy, years ago who asked for the same thing. He stopped coming long ago though. Eileen's son, I think."

Severus glowered at the man for a moment but thought better of it. What harm could divulging a little information about himself?

"It has been a long time," he conceded. "Perhaps I shall endeavour to come more frequently."

The older man beamed at Severus at his reply. He always liked that little boy. For some reason the way he would light up as a child has ingrained himself into Florean's psyche and many years later, he would sometimes still wonder about Eileen's child. He always suspected it was Snape, but it was never confirmed until now. How unexpected, the people children become when they grow up.

He handed them both their ice cream and Severus paid for both of their ice creams while the younger woman looked her change. As they walked off, Florean realised that Severus had over paid him. Had it been anyone else, he might have thought they simply mistook a knut or a sickle. But knowing the cunningness of a spy and Order of Merlin recipient, it was probably intentional.

They decided to sit down and have their treats before heading out to do their errands.

They began discussing the shops in Diagon Alley when Hermione revealed her love of old muggle bookstores. As she has come to find out, Severus was quite a fan of muggle literature, especially science fiction.

It was soon decided that after Hermione picked up her books and Severus purchased a few potions ingredients, they would head down to Muggle London. Neither of them spoke of it, but both were quite aware of the stares they had been receiving.

The trip to Flourish and Blotts was quick and while both bibliophiles would have loved to hang around longer they were looking forward to the anonymity of muggle London.

When they entered the apothecary, Severus suddenly changed in manners and became very stoic and tense. It was only after the shopkeeper began to speak that Hermione realised just got oily and sneaky Mr. Mulpeppers was.

She had been infinitely glad to be out of that shop. She still preferred the basic Diagon Alley shpp Apothecary.

"His stock is better quality," Severus told her apologetically as they headed towards the brick wall that separated them from the muggle world.

The sun was beginning to set already and they watched at the stored and buildings caste shadows onto the roads. The sun coloured the edifices in a hue of orange and pink. It was quite beautiful.

Hermione looked up at her companion and tugged at his arm to get his attention. He too, was captured by the scene before them.

"Thank you for this," she mumbled with a blush. "I know I dragged you out with the pretence of celebrating with you. But really, I'm just glad we could get out of Hogwarts for a day."

"I am enjoying myself," he told her simply. And he knew how her admission was hard for her so he quickly distracted her. After all, he did not want them to dwell to long and analyze their outing. Least she realises something that was not in his favour. "Now, where is this magical muggle bookshop you spoke of?"

"Oh! Books and Things!" she exclaimed excitedly. "It's just down this road and off to the side. Come along."

She took his arm quite naturally now as they were wont to do. Usually Severus did not notice or care too much about offering a woman his arm, as it was only polite, but with Hermione he was always acutely aware.

They arrived at the shop just as an old man was about to close up. But when he saw her, he waved them inside.

"Hermione!" he greeted in a raspy old voice. But the enthusiasm was clear. "I have not seen you in months."

"I've been off working," she explained. "Boarding school. This is my coworker, Severus."

Severus gave the old man a polite nod and a tight smile.

"Always a pleasure to meet a friend of Hermione's," Mr. Holden told him. "Please look around. I'm just going to head up to get some supper. Hermione can show you around. And Hermione dear, do close up on your way out."

"Will do Mr. H!" she called out from behind a stack of books.

Severus did not even notice her disappear but suddenly she left his side and now had her nose stuck in a large tome.

He headed closer to her to find her looking at an old copy of an H. G. Wells Omnibus. He smiled to himself and joined her in her search of new and old exciting books.

It was only when the old clock, hidden behind a stack of books, struck 8pm, that Hermione realised just how hungry she was. They'd already missed dinner at the Great Hall and Severus told her that he knew of a place.

"In muggle London?" she asked curiously.

"Of course," he told her as if it were obvious but then added, "I am a half-blood after all."

"So this place…"

"Is a favourite of mine," he told her with a knowing smirk.

As it turns out, Severus quite liked Indian food as the restaurant they headed into was a tasteful little place that served what they call the 'Best Curry in England'.

The inside was decorated in an absolute beautiful manner with silk clothes and glimmering golden threaded all around the place.

"Come in! Come in! Severus! Marvellous!" a motherly woman greeted him warmly. She had a slight foreign accent that Hermione could not identify. "And who is this beautiful lady?"

"This is Hermione," he introduced a little out of his element. "She's a…."

"Friend," Hermione interjected. "Severus was just showing me around."

"Well, sit, sit," she ordered. As she set down their drinks and walked off, Hermione couldn't help but once again stare at his in amazement. He was just constantly challenging her perception of him.

"Have I suddenly grown 2 heads?" he asked noticing her stares.

"You are no Beeblebrox yet," she retorted. "It's just… you are a riddle, a puzzle and never have I been more intent on solving one than now." She tried to explain her feelings towards him but words seemed to come short.

"Then I shall endeavour to help," he told her as they began to talk about anything and everything about themselves.

He learned of her dentist parents, favourite travels, foods she enjoyed, her turmoil after the war, and her fascination with magic. While she learned about his childhood in what he called Spinner's End. His friends and foes. His time teaching at Hogwarts and playing the faithful servant to two control freaks.

She learned that through it all he has kept a twisted sense of humour. But most importantly she learned that the professor he used to be was but a persona and a survival mechanism. In truth, he was just like her: passionate about knowledge, loved to explore and discover now things and places, and were prone to the occasional bouts of loneliness and isolation.

They ate a delicious curry during their very, very long conversation and it was nearly midnight when they realised that they both had to teach tomorrow morning.

Severus paid again for their meals, this time he was met by Hermione's protest. After all, he could not have him pay for everything.

She put that thought at the back of her mind as he helped her out of the door and put a warming charm on them. It was getting later in the year and the night breeze was no longer warm and inviting.

But the sky and the stars shone just as beautifully as ever.

While Hermione marvelled at the infinite beauty of the sky, Severus observed her discreetly. Not discreetly enough as she caught his staring.

She gave him a coquettish little smile and pointed upwards, "You should be looking up."

And he did.

They stopped walking and were now focused on the sky. They stood like that for a while before Hermione's neck began to tire. They began walking towards an appartition point.

"You didn't have to pay," she suddenly said quietly as this was in her mind since dinner. "We were celebrating for you."

"And I was raised to never let a woman pay for a meal," he countered.

"How archaic," she noted.

"And this is why chivalry is dead," he joked.

"Fine," she sighed. "I will never win an argument with you."

"You're learning," he poked fun at her with a straight face.

Frustrated and feeling high on life and all that had happened tonight, she stuck her tongue out at him. At his appalled look she laughed gleefully and linked arms with him.

"Thank you again for his night," he told her candidly. "I have not had such an interesting night in a very long time that did not involve Tom Riddle or something to do with the Order."

"Just don't forget me when you become a two times recipient of the Order of Merlin," she joked.

"If I only interacted with others on my level, it would be a very lonely life," he pondered. "I suppose you'll do."

"I believe that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she jested.

"Come along," he told her, pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her when he realised she was shivering. "I think Hogwarts has gone without our company long enough."

"Very well," she agreed reluctant for the night to end. But she knew that would be impossible.

A/N- Hello again! Thanks for reading, as usual. A special thanks to all the awesome people who have reviewed and wrote some pretty nice stuff. You guys keep me motivated! And eveyone who favourite and follows lets me know I am not writting to an empty room.

I hope you enjoyed this especiall long chapter. I will post again probably sometimes this week. Cheers and have a great night (or day, depending when you're reading this).


	7. Chapter 7

Rumour mill was turning.

Or rather the spawn of one of Rita Skeeter's cousin had married one of the Creeveys and the pair not ran a gossip column in the Prophet. Somehow he doubted this would have occurred had Tom Riddle won the war. If only….

An article had appeared in the Prophet about their 'date'. Or so they called it.

No one would have believed the article, of course, had it not been for the accompanying picture of the two of them. And he looked like a love sick fool. It was horrifyingly embarrassing.

At the angle the picture was taken, photograph-Severus was walking stoically alongside photograph Hermione who was on his arms. Unfortunately, photograph-Severus also periodically glanced down at an unaware Hermione and smiled slightly. Of course, the slight upturn of his lips could simply be a twitch.

He crumpled the paper away and considered the possibilities of missing lunch in the Great Hall. After all, if a student in his morning class was passing around the cut out of the paper, who know how many people will know by lunch.

"Merlin help me," he whispered to himself dejectedly.

It wasn't long before his self-preservation instincts kicked in and he knew exactly what he had to do.

Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating her meal deep in thought, she'd been particularly busy with one of her Transfiguration theories and when she gets this way, little seems to hold her attention but the problem at hand.

She did however have a vague notion of Severus' presence when he sat down next to her at lunch. But since he did not try to start a conversation with her, she guessed the he too was simply preoccupied with other things or simply tired.

She smiled and nodded at him as a way of greeting when he sat down but his returned greeting was not as enthusiastic. She chalked it up as him being tired from their impromptu trip last night.

It really did not occur to her that there was anything wrong between them until he left the Great Hall quite quickly and his chair made a loud scrapping sound that jolted her out of her thoughts.

She quickly scrambled to catch up to him so they could talk.

"Severus!" she called out in a student filled hallway and then quickly regretted it as students stared openly at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Professor Granger," he iterated clearly trying to make a point of being professional. She blushed further as a group of whispering and giggling students walk past them.

"I…. I just wanted to make sure that we are still on for this Tuesday," she explained lamely.

"I will be focusing on my research," he stated emotionlessly. "Perhaps for the time being, we should correspond by owl."

"Oh… alright," she mumbled a little dejected and she watched as he turned and swept away.

And just like that, they went a week without speaking.

Usually this would not have bothered her as she did not speak with all the teachers on a weekly basis. But she'd thought they were becoming friends.

Almost another week passed before she even caught a glimpse of the man.

Hermione was beginning to worry. After the incident in the Great Hall at lunch, she had seen very little of him. Instead he's resorted to mostly owling her. They have had one meeting in the last two weeks and it was short, curt and to the point.

It was as if he was avoiding her. And it was beginning to bother her.

So when she saw his roaming the halls aimlessly during her rounds, she did the only things that a Gryffindor knows how to do best.

She ran after him. She was going to confront him.

"Severus!"

"Professor Granger," he greeted her stonily. "How can I be of assistance?"

She wanted to yell at him. To ask him why he's been so aloof and cold after they were becoming fast friends. But his greeting to her was so natural that she wondered if she'd imagined the earlier friendship they'd shared. Perhaps… perhaps this was the way it should have been.

"I…. umm…. I…. nothing," she finished lamely. "I just wanted to come say hello. It is late."

"Of course," he replied understandingly, too understandingly. "I appear to be suffering from insomnia. Perhaps if it is amendable to you, I could take your rounds. This way we do not both need to be roaming these halls."

"Oh…" she wasn't quite sure what to make of it but she nodded obediently. "Well… I will see you around then."

When Hermione left, his shoulders relaxed noticeably and he scrubbed his face with his hands frustratingly. Why could he never get it right?

Unconsciously Severus wandered towards the third floor. He wasn't quite sure why, but it always calmed him to take refuge in one of the small libraries on the third floor. As he thought about his safe room, he also thought of Hermione.

She did not look very happy earlier. He sighed and entered through the familiar doors.

Despite the familiar doors, he found that the entire library had changed. In fact, the library had disappeared and turned into the Headmistresses office, or rather, Albus' old office.

"What sick joke is this?" he mumbled to himself as he readied to leave. But the doors were closed. "Bloody hell…"

He waved his wand around towards the door but it did not seem to do anything.

"Severus," a familiar voice greeted him. As he turned around Severus found himself staring into the clear blue eyes of one Albus Dumbledore. "Please sit."

A little disoriented but not at all unvigilant, he sat down tensely and stared at the old man suspiciously.

"Lemon drop?" he offered.

"No," was the terse reply Albus received. Then with a no nonsense expression Severus demanded, "Tell me what is going on."

"I have risen from the dead," Albus announced in a dramatic voice. Then he smiled bashfully. "Just kidding. I'm simply here temporarily to speak with you about life and such."

In the wizarding world, the dead coming back to talk was unusual but not impossible, so Severus simply went along.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I have round to make Albus," Severus told his impatiently. "Do get on with it."

"Miss Granger," he began.

"No," Severus told the old man simply.

"Do hear me out," Albus requested. "You have been awfully callous with regards to your relationship with her. You live in a time of peace. You deserve happiness."

"I am content," Severus enunciated clearly, hoping the older man would get the point.

"Content is not happiness, my boy," he told the man wisely. "In order for you to obtain happiness, you must let yourself hope. Let her in and..."

But he was cut off.

"This is outrageous!" he exclaimed as he stood up angrily. "I will not take romantic advice from the ghost of a deceased doddering old fool!"

He sung the door open, thought he wondered how it now opened. But before he could think too much about it, he walked briskly right into a wall. And everything turned black.

He did not stay unconscious for long. He was well aware of the throbbing pain from his nose.

"Urgh…" he groaned.

" _Episkey,_ " a long ago forgotten but strangely familiar female voice spoke. Before he could dwell on it, sharp pain radiated from his nose and suddenly the pain stopped. "There we go Sev. Now, can you sit up?"

Lily.

He froze and wondered what kind of sorcery this was. But as he opened his eyes he found the he was still in Albus' office. But Albus was replaced with Lily Evans… no Potter. He had long ago accepted that fact.

He propped himself up against the wall slowly and stared at the woman in front of him.

"Are you truly here?" he asked.

"I am here much in the same way Albus was here," she explained in the same mysterious and vague moment. "The castle has seen you hurting and has sent us here to help you."

"Help me?" he mumbled. But then he remembered Albus' words. "I do not need help."

"Of course not," Lily smile a little patronizingly. "You never did. But perhaps, perhaps you can just listen and once I've finished saying my piece, I will leave you be."

"Very well," he conceded exasperatedly. While he was still not entirely sure if this illusion was truly Lily, he found that he could not find it within himself to be harsh to the woman he had loved and lost so long ago.

"Alright, thank you Sev," she sighed contently and plopped down on the floor across from him. He looked across at her a little petulantly and he was reminded of their good times as teenagers. How long ago.

"Severus," she began. "I've known you for a long time now. And in all of our time together, there is something that I've learned about you that both infuriates me and amuses me. You want to belong and make meaningful connections, and sometimes you do. But mostly, you just close up the moment an opportunity arises. I've watched you for years sabotaging your own relationships. And I cannot fathom why.

"And Hermione, she is such a clever girl, woman mind you. She is friendly and wants to get to know you. So why are you running away from her and hurting her?"

Severus refused to meet Lily's gaze and tried to reason with himself that what he was doing was in both of their interest.

After all, Hermione did not need his friendship like he needed hers. She did not feel that pull towards him as if a string was tied to his ribs. She was friends with him because it was practical, because he was useful, because he was there. Once the other teachers begin to accept her, she would forget him.

Best not let himself get too attached.

"She does not need me," he tried to argue.

"I saw her chasing after you," Lily spoke softly. Soothingly. "We both know that's not true. She needs a friend."

"She will not need me soon enough," he rephrased.

"Have you become a seer while I was not looking?" she teased.

"It always happens…" he told her deprecatingly.

"No," she told him seriously. "It doesn't."

But he did not believe her.

"Even if it did," she tried again. "Would you rather we had never met then?"

"You may still be alive," he reasoned.

"Doubtful," she mumbled. Then her face turned pensive and slightly sad. "On this side, you soon learn that some things are meant to be. But others, other things we can decide."

"I do not regret our friendship," Severus told her finally, hoping she would stop thinking of whatever it was that made her frown deepen. "But I do regret how it ended."

"We were young," she explained. "But our friendship meant something to you. You took a chance that day when you approached me under the great big oak tree. But you've stopped taking risks, you've stopped hoping…"

"I am afraid to hope," he mumbled mostly to himself.

"It takes time to learn a new skill," she teased. "But you were always a quick learner."

Severus sat silently thinking about their confusing and messy conversation. He tried to run parallels between his friendship with Lily and the blooming friendship with Hermione. Things were much simpler now. There were no Death Eaters, no Marauders.

But they were also so much more complicated. She was so young, and he was so… bitter.

They would never work out.

But he could be her friend. The castle was trying to tell him that. Hermione needed a friend and he was turning her away. He knew the pain of rejection or betrayal. And he was suddenly ashamed that he was now doing this to Hermione.

He felt like a callous cad.

He had been so blinded by his romantic feelings for her that he resorted to having the skewed mentality of a teenager. A few decades and he was still the selfish boy he used to be.

The one that would throw Potter's life away if he could get Lily. He learned his lesson. He knew better now, so why had he pushed her away?

"I… It appears I have made a mistake in pushing Hermione away," Severus admitted reluctantly.

"Oh?" Lily smiled triumphantly.

"Yes Lily," Severus admitted reluctantly. "You and Albus have done accomplished your mission. Now I must go finish my rounds."

"Wait…" she stopped him. "Tell me what you learned. So I know you're not just saying what I want to hear."

"Lily…" he all but whined. "Very well. I have come to find that I have been selfish by pushing Hermione away. It was childish of me. I will endeavour to be a better friend to Hermione."

"Okay…" she agreed reluctantly and let Severus out of the door.

When Severus left, Albus reappeared and put a hand on her shoulder, "I do not believe the boy understood the point of this entire ordeal."

"That's Severus for you," she mumbled. "He has such a silver tongue that he can even make himself believe what he wants."

Severus walked out of the room vowing to never to return to that damned library. So much for peace and quiet.

Though he would not admit it, he was glad for the new perspective the two ghosts of his past have given him. He wondered if it was too late to go speak with Hermione, to which the answer would be yes, as he has been in that room for a good hour and she was most likely asleep.

As he rounded a corner however, he bumped into said person.

"Oh!" she almost shrieked. "My apologies. I… I… Sorry. I forgot to tell you earlier, Minerva warned me that the portrait on the 4th floor of Caesar is a little wonky and is wont to shout profanities if you walk past it with a lit wand. That's all. I'll be lea- leaving now. Thank you for taking my rounds. Not that you are doing it for me, of course. But I am still grateful… Oh bollocks."

"Hermione," he stopped her with a tinge of humour. "It is fine. Please go sleep. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

Hermione nodded a little dazed at this new warmth in his tone.

The man was a mystery to her. But she was just glad that he was now in a better mood.


	8. Chapter 8

The chilly fall breeze was soon replaced by the harsh cold wind that swept onto Hogwarts grounds. The ground were starting to look more and more bleak. Even the magic in and around the castle could not salvage the morose looking grounds.

Hermione peaked out of her covers at the current conditions outside and felt a case of the winter, well pre-winter, blues settling in. It was a weekend and she could sleep in. No one would miss her, right?

It was Saturday, cold and damp, and… and Severus!

Oh.

She glances at the clock on her bed side table and found that she was already late. Bollocks.

Immediately jumping out of bed, Hermione did a little dance as she tried to make it to her bathroom while taking the least amount of steps on the cold floor. Briefly she made a mental note to learn the charm that would heat up the floor. Or maybe she could ask one of the elves. But they still avoided her after the whole 4th year debacle.

"Brush, brush, brush," she mumbled as she looked around for it. She was already, mostly dressed and had washed her face. But her hair was still a mess and she had less than 20 minutes before breakfast would be over.

Deciding that her hair wasn't _that_ bad, she hurried to her door. She continued to comb her unruly hair with her still slightly damp fingers, hoping to Merlin that it would help.

But none of it really mattered.

As she entered the Great Hall, in rather a hurry, Severus still found her to be the most captivating person in the room, hair and all.

He smiled politely to her, which was a small curtesy he only offered his favourite Transfiguration's Professor. In fact, most people would be lucky to get anything but a scowl from him this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Sev" Hermione greeted quickly and sat down in the same manner before starting her breakfast.

After she, hurriedly and most likely very ungracefully, shoved most of her breakfast down, she slowed down and turned to face Severus, prepared to discuss their excursion for the day. However, Severus was already looking at her, and quite amused by the look of it.

She was suddenly mortified. Had she done something wrong? Embarrassing? Most likely.

"So… Hagrids?" she asked hopefully with an embarrassed little smile.

Severus thought she looked absolutely adorable. He wasn't quite sure what other word he could use to describe the feeling that began to bubble in his chest when he saw her this morning.

And when she smiled just now, he wanted to smile with glee and give her a hug. This was not a feeling he was used to having. In fact, he was a grown man and… well bollocks.

"Severus?" she broke his reverie.

"Yes," he replied quickly. "Yes, of course. When you are finished with your breakfast, we will go."

"Great!" she nodded and returned to her breakfast, this time slower.

From hooded lids, Severus watched her as she slowed down. He was terribly afraid that she would choke earlier at the pace she was going. She must have, like him, felt that this grey and damp morning was great for sleeping in. But unfortunately they made plans and he did not simply feel like it would be right to cancel on Hermione. Not after his appalling behaviour a few weeks ago when he was acting like a moody teenager.

"Please do take your time," he told her and added with a tinge of humour. "I am in no hurry to suffer the burnt herbs water and rocks that pass as hospitality nowadays.

Hermione smiled indulgently at she man as she sipped her pumpkin juice. Then knowingly she told him, "You know you enjoy these visits."

"I suppose the company is not entirely lacking," he concurred but then added, "Fang is quite a charming host and I rather enjoy Hagrid's amusing stories about children in the Forbidden Forest. I suppose I can also tolerate your company as you insist on coming along."

Minerva smiled as she listened to Severus amuse Hermione as she ate her meal. He was stalling for her so she could have some time to eat. How… oddly sweet of him.

"Barely tolerate, huh?" Hermione played along. "Well bollocks!"

"Language Ms. Granger," he teased her with a smirk.

Hermione finished the last piece of her strawberry jam covered toast and discretely licked the drop of jam on her index. The action, though innocent in intentions, sent an unnerving sensation through Severus' body. Years of legilimency and work as a double agent and he couldn't help to gulp unconsciously.

"Ready to go, Sev?" she asked him curiously as he seemed to once again, be in a daze. He must have a lot on his mind.

"Of course," he agreed and helped her up. His mind, while still not entirely present had moved on to a new focus. She had called him 'Sev' in an all too familiar manner. Only two other people called him that name, well they were the only two he had ever allowed to call him such a familiar name. Alas, both of those women were now across the Veil.

They trekked down to Hagrid's cabin rather uneventfully. Severus was unusually silent but as courteous as ever. She was glad that Severus was raised with such propriety because had he not offered his arm to her, she would most likely not have made it down to Hagrid's cabin unscathed. It appeared to have snowed earlier and the snow melted leaving puddles of water and very slippery trails.

"'Ermions! Se'rus!" Hagrid greeted them as he swung his door open. "Come in! Come in!"

They looked at each other encouragingly before following Hagrid into his little hut.

"How have you been Hagrid?" Hermione asked politely.

"Eh… pretty good. Fang and me, we've got some pest problems these past couple of days."

"Pest?" Severus quipped up. "Children?"

Hagrid gave a booming laugh at this while Hermione looked at him reproachfully. But he was unabashed.

"'Fraid not," Hagrid replied with a grin. "It's the Jugrions. Horrid, vampid little buggers. Fly around bitin' other creatures."

"Like mosquitoes?" Hermione wondered curiously.

"Huh?" Hagrid was obviously confused.

"Yes," Severus told her patiently. "Bloodthirsty."

"Then perhaps,,," she looked at him.

"Yes," Severus agreed to her unsaid theory.

"Then…"

"Most likely…"

"But…"

"Of course…"

"Wow."

"Indeed."

Hagrid sat there silently amused at their conversation played out. He had no idea what was going on but he knew one thing. Hermione and Professor Snape were quite close.

"Someone wanna share the news with me?" Hagrid joked.

"Hermione?" Severus offered her as he took a very, very, very small sip of the bitter tea.

"Of course," she nodded a little unsure. She tem proceeded to explain to Hagrid that Severus was testing his new synthetic blood potion. It was similar to the blood replenishing potion but its potion had the actual characteristics of blood. The first batch came out a little poisonous in high concentrations. As such, it should be a perfect pest trap. Though they would have to do a few arithmetic calculations before experimenting. Just to predict the environmental impact.

The spoke a while longer on the plans for the Yule ball and Hagrid assured them that everything would be ready on time. He had even extended an invitation to Madame Maxime who will be helping out with some charms work on the trees and evergreens.

Their conversation lasted well into the late morning and they even walked back to the Great Hall together as Hagrid began to tell Sev of some of the vampires who resided in the Forbidden Forrest.

They were one of Hogwart's many best kept secrets. Long ago, Dumbledore allowed peaceful vampires to live on the grounds and soon, the clan grew. Not many people knew of their existence, not even Hogwart's own Bat of the Dungeon.

When lunch was served, Minerva stopped their conversation as she did not want to be caught between the two men as they discussed blood and pest removal while she enjoyed her rich stew.

After lunch, Severus agreed to go see some of the specimens of the pest Hagrid had caught. Of course, Hermione did not need to be there but Severus invited her anyway. And curious by nature, she agreed.

As they trekked back down to Hagrid's hut, snow began to fall lightly and Hermione looked up to marvel at the sight. In the sun, they shone like little shards of diamonds.

"Seems we lost 'Mione," Hagrid gruffed humorously as he turned back to look at her.

Severus who was trying to think of an alternate recipe for his new potion to help with Hagrid's pest problem was too distracted to notice until Hagrid spoke.

When he turned around to look at Hermione, all thoughts of potions and equations faded from his mind. Hermione stood a few meters behind them with her head tipped towards the sky. Her eyes shone brightly and her cheeks were rosy from the harsh wind. But she had a face splitting grin on her face as she basked in the sun. Severus wondered briefly if she were an angel, but he shook that thought away.

When Hagrid cleared his throat, he realised that he had simply been staring at her again. Moody's "Constant Vigilance" a long ago forgotten lesson from before. Before Hermione, he thought with a smile. But then he focused on the situation a hand.

"Hermione," He called out to her. "Do hurry along before we are buried neck deep in snow."

She turned to him and nodded understandingly before running towards him. How youthful, he thought as the cold breeze shook his bones.

By the time they made it to the toasty insides of the hut, the snow began to come down faster. This would have worried him had Hermione and Hagrid not turned his attention to the jarred specimens.

A couple of hours later, when all that could be learned for the day had been learned, they returned to the small sitting area of the hut and had some afternoon tea. It was only a formality of course, on Severus' part. But Hermione seemed to enjoy the burly man's company and Severus did not see the harm in staying a little longer. The man was…. Tolerable.

Severus' head turned towards the window of the hut and he watched the snow fall for a moment. It was quite a sight.

"Oh dear," Hagrid sighed. "I know me snow and that out there doesn't bode well. You best be off before you're snowed in here with me."

Hermione's attention turned away from their conversation and followed the two men's line of sight. She had to agree that the snow was beginning to fall with increasing speed.

"Thank you again, Hagrid, for bringing this fascinating find," Severus spoke politely.

"Oh shucks…" Hagrid was close to blushing at such a compliment.

As they took their leave, Hermione realised that they were far too underdressed for this weather. Her teaching robes were a little thin for this weather but it would have to do, as she wrapped it tightly around herself.

Before she even took three steps out of the hut, she felt a strange warmth spreading through her body. It was heavenly and magical.

She came to her senses and spun around to face a smug looking Severus with a wand.

"You're welcome,"

"Thank you," Hermione said exasperated but was soon unable to suppress her smile. "You are so infuriatingly… infuriating!"

"It's a skill," he agreed with mock pride.

And before knew it, a cold and wet ball hit him square on the chest. Hermione, who had been a few meters ahead of him, prancing around in the snow had the gull to grin.

With a slight twitch of his wand in his sleeve and the snow on a nearby branch was dumped onto Hermione.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in shock. "That's playing dirty!"

"Yes," he agreed teasingly. "Unlike attacking without forewarning."

"You had it coming," she pouted as he walked towards her. She couldn't help but be stunned for a moment by how young and handsome he looked.

He came up to her and began to brush the already melting snow of off her and a sigh.

"What has you so utterly preoccupied?" he wondered honestly as she shook the last of the snow out of her hair.

"Oh you know, men and cosmetics," she joked. In her time with Severus she had gotten quite good at lying. The key to a good lie, lays in the truth.

"Of course," he played along though a small part of him was quite vexed even at the idea of another man holding her attention while she was with him.

With another beaming smile at him, she took the arm Severus offered and they began their trek back to the castle with minimal childishness but plenty of laughter.

When they walked past a group of students upon entering the castle, Hermione worried that Severus might not wish to have her clinging onto his arm. She untangled herself from him but remained close by his side. He looked at her curiously but she just smiled reassuringly.

"I was thinking of getting some fish and chips and eating in my chambers today," Hermione told him. After all, she had to explain why she would not be going to dinner. But then she added, "Perhaps you'd like to join me."

"I would not wish to impose," he told her.

"You wouldn't," she assured him as she took hold of his arm and pivoted him towards the stairs that led to her place. "Now come and along and do try not to dwindle," she teased in a very Severus-esque voice.

He gave her a look that told her precisely how unimpressed he was with her but then proceeded to follow her up the stairs.

Despite all of the posturing, Hermione knew that he was having a good time. After all, she had come to learn that Severus Snape was a man who did what he wanted and had a way of getting it too.

A/N- So very bad news... I had written a lot of stuff and my laptop decided that it wanted to give me the blue screen of death. So here I am, writting stuff that I sort of already wrote and losing the plot line. Very unfortunate, but please bare with me guys!

Yeah, it sucks but that's that. Um... enjoy this chapter and I will have more out in the next few weeks!


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and Severus sat in her sitting room, each with a glass of elf-made wine and having the time of their lives. Hermione wondered if this was what falling in love felt like. It must have been. Nothing could ruin this for her.

"As much as I would like you to believe that I have always carried myself with utmost grace, it was not always so," Severus reminisced to her after she annoyed him to no end asking about stories of his time in Hogwarts. "My first time entered a pub and ordering a drink was a scarring experience…"

He was cut off as her fireplace lit up green. It was impossibly late at night and she was quite curious as to who it could be.

"Hermione!" the face of the flying instructor, Professor Astor, appeared in her fireplace. "I have some very exciting news!"

"Oh," Hermione tried to muster enthusiasm but what could the professor possibly have to tell her at this hour.

"Yes! Viktor Krum is coming to Hogwarts this Yule for the ball!" she exclaimed.

While Hermione tried to act enthusiastic about this news, which frankly she was simply impartial to, Severus' stomach dropped.

While he did not like to mind his student's business, it was inevitable that the new reached his ears. After all, the bookworm and the… for the lack of a better word, hunk.

Severus had always known that he would lose her to some younger and handsomer man, but he didn't think it would be so soon. But he had told himself that he would bow out gracefully when she moved on with her life and no longer needed his support. And he would.

He suddenly felt worn out and tired.

"… Tomorrow morning," Professor Astor giggled. If Severus wasn't annoyed yet he is now. How that infernal woman managed to irritated him in such a short amount of time was incredible.

"That's wonderful," Hermione shared in the woman's excitement. "Well, I will be there. I'm afraid, I must end this call soon, Amelia. After all, it is getting quite late."

"Oh of course, of course!"

As the call ended, Hermione walked back to her seat and plopped back down across from Severus who was now sitting up and quite on edge.

"Everything, alright?" she asked, her thoughts still on the earlier conversation. She didn't not want Krum to come here but his arrival would only add more stress to her time here.

"It appears that we have lost track of time," he noticed. "I believe I should take my leave soon."

"Of course," she concurred still a little distracted by the news she'd just received. "Have a good evening."

"And you as well," he replied before taking his leave of her.

The night before Krum's arrival, Severus was plagued with dreams, or rather nightmare if you ask him, about Krum and Hermione. The two of them getting together and the perfect little family they would have.

It made sense.

Hermione was beautiful, smart, kind, and feminine. Krum, well he was tall and well built, and for some reason, women seemed to love him.

So when it came time to go down for breakfast, it was no wonder that Severus was dragging his feet. Well, not literally, Severus Snape did not drag his feet.

"Oh, he's so rugged and oh…" he heard a student say as he walked past them in the halls. He felt the strange urge to strangle something or someone but did not quite want to go to Azkaban.

There were more giggles and whispers as he neared he great hall.

And then, Severus Snape found himself doing something he had not done since his own time as a student here. He retreated. In midstride, he pivoted his body around and proceeded to walk back the way he came.

He may have been prepared to let her go but he was not about to watch as Hermione and her old love rekindled whatever it is that they previously had. The idea made him nauseous.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying her best to keep up with all the excitement while keeping her class subdued. But it was a little difficult to accomplish with Viktor hanging around her classroom.

He seemed to have got it into his head that she would be his guide and companion for his time here.

The week passed in much the same way as usual except Severus seemed to be missing, constantly.

On Tuesday, Hermione sent an owl to confirm that they would be meeting the next day, as they usually did. Her owl did not return by dinner time and she was feeling just a little dejected. It did not help that Viktor was following her around asking her about her life and telling her about his. While catching up was interesting for the first few hours of his first day here, she could not delude herself into thinking that they had much in common.

Not like her and Severus. Not that it mattered since he was once again playing hot and cold with her, emphasis on the cold.

And just when she thought she had figured Severus out for the week, he appeared in the Great Hall during dinner and sat down next to her while greeting her politely and acknowledging Viktor with a nod.

"Severus," Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw him. "I hope you are feeling better."

"Yes, thank you," he grumbled as he tucked into his meal and avoided her eye contact.

Hermione saw this as his lack of desire to speak during dinner and returned to whatever Viktor was now chatting about. Something about international laws about brooms which wasn't entirely dull but it also wasn't the most interesting topic.

"… Herm-own-ninny?" he questioned her as she did not reply to his last question.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Hermione apologized. "I don't know where my mind went."

On her other side, Severus snickered quietly much to Hermione's amusement. He may not be interested in talking but he was very aware of the conversation around him.

"Tomorrow, are you busy after evening meal?" he asked again.

Both Severus and Viktor waited anxiously for her reply. Though they were hoping for different answers.

"I'm afraid not," Hermione told him apologetically. "Sev and I, we meet Wednesdays for the Yule Ball planning."

"Will it take all evening," he asked curiously.

"Usually yes," Hermione replied offering no more explanation. A small part of Severus was smug and wanted to gloat, but that would be childish.

But his smugness soon faded when Hermione agreed to going out to drinks with the big Bulgarian for Thursday. He had his hopes up for nothing.

For the remainder of the week, Severus tried to hear and observe as little of their observation as possible. For the first time in years, he went against his spy skills and did the exact opposite. He was purposefully obtuse about the entire situation.

And he had to be. Dwelling on this situation for too long would only make him morose and he had done far more than his share of pinning for unrequited love in one lifetime. Maybe it was best if he simply compartmentalise this whole thing and waited it out.

He still spoke with Hermione when she spoke to him and they continued to meet about the Yule Ball and his potions project. However, they simply did it less frequently.

And it made sense. Krum was always with her now and he had no interest seeing the two of them together.

"Severus!" Hermione called to him in the hallway as he was heading to his chambers.

"How can I be of service," he inquired politely.

"Would you like to… that is to say, Viktor and I are heading to the pub and I was wondering if you'd like to come," Hermione asked him hopefully.

"Not especially," he replied quite frankly.

"That's alright," she nodded and left him be.

Severus hated that tone of disappointment in her voice but he told himself that it was for the best. His presence there would not make it any better for her. After all, who wanted a bitter and jealous old bat around while they are having fun?

He headed into the teacher's lounge to see if anyone was around who could offer him some semblance of an intelligent conversation. After all, with Hermione gone, he has come to find that he actually enjoyed having company. Solitude was never something he chose willingly, it just happened. He just hoped that fate would let him escape it.

As he entered the Teacher's Lounge, he realised that he was not so fortunate. All the professors were elsewhere, which was quite odd. Usually this place was filled with conversation.

Just as he was about to leave, he caught sight of a cat perched by the window sill. Minerva?

He paused and looked at her for a moment as neither of them moved. Then, suddenly, Minerva morphed before her.

"Severus," she greeted like an old friend. After all, they were. "I was not expecting to see anyone here."

"Here I am," he told her with a wry smile but also an ironic one. Here he was, where no one wanted to be.

"Well most of the staff has converged at the pub tonight. Only Filch and Trelawney stayed to do the rounds," she informed him as he did not look like he was quite aware of what was going on, which is strange as he usually knows everything. Well, he was quite clueless about Hermione. Speaking of, "Why are you not there with Hermione?"

"Why must I be there for her?" he asked a little annoyed. "I am not her warden or chaperone. She can handle herself and Krum is keeping her company."

"Well perhaps you can keep this old woman company then," Minerva said suddenly as she stared at him curiously.

Soon, tea was set up and they were sitting by the fireplace talking about the new Minister. What a mess that had been. Scandals after scandals.

"Now speaking of more close to home gossip," Minerva brought up. "I know you and Hermione are quite close, has she told you much about Krum?"

Severus spared her a sideway glance and sipped at his tea slowly. When she did not take the hint he sighed and said a very simply, "no."

"Pity," she sighed. "I would have loved to have the inside scoop on this one."

"One Rita Skeeter is enough for our world," he told her. But then reluctantly took her bait, "but do share what this new is."

"It appears that our little Hermione does not reciprocate Viktor's feelings and was quite vocal about it two days ago," she told him in a hushed tone, as if anyone were to over hear them, or if they would even care.

And try as he may, act like he didn't care, Severus cared a lot. His stomach was in knots and he wondered if he would ever stop feeling like this.

"So Severus Snape," Minerva tried to get his attention again. "How is it that you do not know this? After all, I was under the impression that you and Hermione were great friends here."

"We do not discuss these things," he told her simply.

"Regardless," Minerva told him disapprovingly. "As her friend and a male to boot, you must have been taught how to deal with these kinds of situations. After all, when a girl receives unwanted attention it is her friends job to defer said advances."

"Very well," Severus conceded to the old woman's words. His mind was still reeling at all of this.

But still, he had to remind himself that Hermione may not be interested in Krum, but that did not mean that she was interested in him either.

That thought soon settled his nerves and gave him back his feeling of mild discontent he usually held onto. It helped him to remain passive and rational.

But try as he may, the next morning, Severus Snape could not help but roam the halls of Hogwarts with a spring in his steps. After all, Hermione and Krum were not an item.

"Sev!" a lovely voice chimed. He turned to face her and was rewarded with a blindingly large smile. "You look particularly cheerful this morning."

"Do I?" Severus asked blandly. But she could tell he was in a pleasant mood this morning.

"You don't fool me," she teased as she turned to head towards the Great Hall with Severus in tow.

"Indeed…" the man following her mumbled mostly to himself.

They were quite early on Saturday morning and very few people were there yet. Both were grateful for the lack of observers as they laughed about the occurrences of the night before at the pub. Apparently Astor and Krum hit it off last night over a bottle of Firewhiskey and proceeded to get arrest for public disturbance.

"Oh if only you had been there last night," Hermione managed to say in between her laughter. "You wit would have made my evening all the more entertaining."

Severus didn't quite know how to respond to that, after all, how was he to reveal to her the reason of his absence without bringing up the topic of romantic relationships. A subject he did not particularly wish to discuss with her, least he reveals more than he intended.

While he brooded over how to reply to her, Hermione's mind had already wandered onto something new.

"Sev…" she brought his attention back to her reluctantly.

"Hermione…" he mimic with a smirk.

"Merlin," she exclaimed with an incredulous smile. "You are in a pleasant mood if you are teasing me like this."

"What did you wish to ask me Hermione?" he said her name in the most delicious way.

"I…" she paused and took a deep breath. "Do something with me today."

"Before I agree," he paused. "You must know that as a Slytherin, I cannot simply agree to such vague terms."

"Oh… how silly of me," she blushed at her mistake. "I simply meant that… Well it has been so long and I… In the past I've enjoyed the time we spent together… As friends! Of course, as friends. I simply…"

"I apologize for thinking the worst," he cut off her unintelligible rambling. "I would be honored and much agreeable to spending the day with you. We are after all friends."

Upon hearing those words, Minerva wanted to go to both of them and hit them both on top their heads.

Friends, bollocks.

She turned to Filius who sat two seats down complaining about having to charm a snowman for the ball but never having the snowman come out properly.

"Filius," she interjected. "If I may, would it not be easier for you to apply the charms were there already made snowmen?"

"Well yes!" the charms professor squeaked. "Absolutely!"

"I think I may be able to help," she told the man with a grin worthy of any cat who's got their cream.

As soon as breakfast ended and the plate were cleared Minerva set her plans in motion. She saw that Severus was busy with Hagrid and took this chance to speak with Hermione. For she knew if she proposed for Severus to go out and play in the snow, his answer would be a loud and resounding, no.

"Hermione, are you busy for the day?" she asked quite innocently.

"No, just the opposite in fact," she sighed. If she is to spend some time with Severus, she must find an activity. Any task would do truly.

"Perhaps a day outside building snowmen? I remember seeing you and your Gryffindor friends doing it every year. Why break tradition? And it would be for a good cause."

"Oh of course!" she exclaimed happily. This attracted Severus' attention as he listened to what it was exactly that had Hermione so happy.

"Filius requires a few snowmen built in order to charm them and duplicate," Minerva explained. "Perhaps you would like to take on this task?"

"I would love to," she sighed a little sadly. "But I have promised to spend the day with Severus and I am afraid such juvenile activity would not…"

Seeing her face drop as such, Severus could not take it.

"We would be happy to," Severus spoke over Hermione with a smirk.

In reality all three of them were shocked by his sudden reply.

"Well bundle up you two!" the meddlesome headmistress exclaimed happily as they exited the Great Hall.

Once they were all bundled up in their house colours and wrapped in a layer of warming charms, they headed out to the courtyard.

As they stood in the court, Severus came to the unfortunate reality that was the fact that he would actually have to get on his hands and knees and build this thing. What an unsettling thought.

"Sev, you have built a snowman before, correct?" she asked a little curious as to why they were simply standing in the court motionless.

"In my youth," he mumbled. "Once."

"Well come along then!" she called out as she dove into a pile pf snow.

While he was at first, very uncomfortable with the idea of rolling around in the snow but it appears that he would just about do anything as long as it was with her.

Though he would never say it out loud, he had to admit that building a snowman was quite an interesting task and more than a little fun.

Midway through, Hermione asked for the elves to bring them some raisins, carrots and an assortment of other accessories for their snowman.

They were well on their way to building their second snowman when Viktor Krum appeared to ruin the good mood. Or so Severus thought.

"Viktor," Hermione greeted a little surprised.

"The aurors have let me go," he explained. "With a warning."

"Ah… well I hope you did not get into too much trouble."

Krum grinned at her boyishly and shook his head.

"Nice snowman," he complimented as he stood there and watched the two continue to work. It only confirmed what he had previously suspected.

How romantic.

"Severus," he called the dark haired man over. "May we please speak?"

"Very well," Severus agreed but not without double checking that he had his wand at the ready. Just in case, of course.

As they stood aside and Hermione continued to look at her handy work, Krum laid an intimidating hand on Severus' shoulder. He tensed waiting for the fight to break out and also dreading having Hermione witness this.

"I wish you tell you that I now understand," Krum told him with acceptance. "I will be leaving this afternoon. My business here is done and I see no other reason to stay." At this Krum glanced at Hermione with a sad little smile. "She likes you, you know? I like her… it is a triangle." He tried to explain but it seemed to come out not quite the way he wanted it to. "Treat her well, friend."

Severus nodded a little dazed and quite fazed by the sudden turn of events. Here he was all tense and ready for the worst only to be told by Krum that Hermione liked him.

And Triangle…

The big Bulgarian must have flown at high altitudes way too much. It was messing with his mind.

He returned to the woman in question and continued to help her build the snowman. They had decided at stopping at two before heading back to in for lunch. After all, the replicating charm existed for a reason.

As he returned to his chambers alone, to shed him clothes, he wondered again at the conversation he just had.

A small part of him hoped that perhaps, just perhaps, Krum saw something that he missed. Maybe he should be more observant with her.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A/N- Hola! Long time, well at least it feels like a long time. Anyway, this chapter was not this long originally but I lost the first draft and sort of just went for it and typed. I hope it is coherent enough and that you enjoyed reading this extra-super-duper long chapter.

A special thanks to all who have review, especially Sassyluv, Amarenima Redwood, and GryffindorPrincess23 for review numerous times and being all so polite! It's sort of awesome to know that you guys are actually reading this stuff!

I am quite swamped with school coming up but I'm hoping to squeeze the last 2 chapter in before uni starts. And trust me, the next two chapters will be super cute and fluffy and aww-inducing and all around cliche we are all hoping for, or not. I've gotta keep some mystery haha :P

Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

Concerning the relationship of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, there were 3 very interested parties all with varying degree of frustration towards this relationship.

Severus Snape was conflicted but reserved about this entire development. After all, he had been through this already, with Lily, and look where that got him? Two decades of indentured servitude to two masters. While there are times when Hermione's allure and indulging smiles have made him want to throw caution to the wind, he knew rationally that she could not and would not be agreeable to it.

After all, she was young, bright and had a whole life ahead of her.

And he was worn out, cynical and would most likely spend his years at Hogwarts teaching ungrateful children and perhaps doing research on the side.

No amount of meddling and manipulation could change that.

Perhaps one day he'd get the great pleasure of teaching Hermione's children. The thought was a daunting and painful one.

It would be best if he simply resigned himself to being her friend and hopefully fate would be kind to him and allow their friendship to be a lasting one. Though he was not quite sure if his heart, yes he had a heart, could survive if he were to ever witness her and her future… beau. The word taste bitter in his mind, but then again, he was all but immune to bitterness at this point.

Hermione Granger has resigned herself to secretly crush over Severus. She liked him, but she was also aware that there somethings are just not meant to be. She sees that he treats her like a friend, perhaps even like a protégé, a daughter. But she understands that love does not always work out. She saw that with Ron.

She was not vain. But nowadays, she found herself staring into her mirror far more than usual. She did not quite know why, but perhaps, perhaps if she stared long enough she could come to find some fault on her person that she would fix and Severus would finally see her as a woman.

How frustrating.

There were times when she wanted to simply throw herself onto her bed and scream into a pillow at the obliviousness of the man. How on earth did he survive as a spy with such abysmal observation skills?

Of course, perhaps she was to blame as well. She was conflicted about revealing her feelings and covering them up. After all, despite being Gryffindor and quite a forward person, when it comes to her heart, she was very careful. And she did not particularly want to lose her only true friend at Hogwarts.

She could still remember the first time he had offered her his arm. In her muggle upbringing, it was such an oddity. Her heart performed feats of acrobatics and she could barely hold onto a conversation at first. How embarrassing. Had it been Harry or Ron… but he was not.

He as mature, stoic, intelligent, proper, and humorous. Traits that she found were lacking in many of the men she knew. Though to be fair, they were young, much like her and these traits require time and experience. Her lack of grace, wizarding propriety, and matters of the heart are all against her when it comes to even considering pursuing Severus. Not that she would. After all, he has not treated her in any way other than that of a friend.

Now Minerva McGonagall was not directly involved in this relationship but she was so very, very frustrated. To say the entire ordeal was infuriating would be an understatement. The two have made little to no progress in the past months and were still at a stalemate.

But now they were friends.

And they were close.

Just a little push…

Much like all of their previous weekend, Severus Snap and Hermione Granger would always be found together.

However, due to their numerous activities off of the school grounds on previous Saturdays, they were now saddled up with an entire day of rounds and office hours.

Now usually this would be quite a solitary task but they had somehow managed to remain by each other's side through careful planning and a note on Severus' office door that simply said, "Away. If emergency refer to Prof. Granger." At which point, of course, they would find Severus with her who will either manage the problem or scorn the pitiful student who dared to bother them.

Their duties for the evening were done and they had decided to part ways quite early.

As Hermione entered her chambers she immediately noticed the extra content on her otherwise very neat and organized workstation.

There laid a bottle of Elf-Made Wine and an antique looking book. There was also a note on top of course, as it was only polite.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _As the Yule Ball approaches, I would just like to thank you and Severus for all of your hard work._

 _The book, as you will notice, pertains to Severus' research. I acquired it a few days ago from Romania. Of course, the proud man would never accept help from me so easily so if you will, please give it to him for me._

 _And enjoy the wine, it is exquisite._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione stared at this in wonderment. The book was one that Severus had mentioned before but its existence was not confirmed and believed to simply be a myth. But in the wizarding world, Hermione should have known, myth and fairy tales were true.

She glanced at the clock and told herself that it wasn't very late. After all, Severus usually did not go to bed until midnight. But she didn't want to wake him or bother him. But… this book.

Finally she decided to floo him.

"Sev?" she called out meekly. "Are… are you still awake?"

"Of course," Severus closed the book he was reading and walked to his fireplace. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Well, not assistance per se," she began but realised that she was stuck on semantics. "I have the book."

"The Book?"

" _Curses Sânge și Poțiuni_ ," she told him with a grin.

"How?"

"It's a secret," she smirked at him.

Severus shook his head and wondered if perhaps she was spending too much time with him. The thought was oddly satisfying.

"I've also got a bottle of what looks like a nice Elf-Made Wine," she added hopefully. "Not that I know much about wine. Perhaps you'd come and help me… appreciate it?"

Severus' mind reeled at the possibility of the two of them and wine. He was especially caught on the way the word 'appreciate' seems to roll off of her tongue. His body reacted despite his promise to only see her as a friend. It would help if she weren't so alluring, so… sweet and… like a forest nymph.

"Unless…" Hermione's voice broke through his reverie. "If you're too tired. I could just drop off the book sometimes and well, wine is made to age so no hurry there either—"

"I will be there in a moment," he told her before her rambling got out of hand again. She had a tendency to do that when she was afraid of being a bother. It was such an innocent habit, a show of her vulnerability and naïveté. And it was so refreshing to Severus who was surrounded by manipulators and Slytherins alike.

"Oh," she smiled that lovely smile. "Great! I will see you then."

As she ended the flow call Hermione looked around her room in a hurry to see if anything in the, already very neat and tidy room needed to be fixed or put away. Of course, there was nothing to be done. So she paces around the room and worked herself into a tizzy.

Suddenly she realised that there was really nothing for her to be so nervous about. It was not like he had never stayed here late with her or anything. But the rush from asking him to come over caused my all of her nervousness would not fade.

Briefly she wondered how long she could keep her feelings for him from surfacing. But before she really had the time to contemplate this thought a knock sounded.

"Come in," she greeted a little out of breath from her quick scramble to reach the door.

"I hope I did not come at a bad time," he noticed her flushed face and out of breath greeting.

"No, no," Hermione blushed further at her lack of general calmness and collectivity. "I was… oh it's nothing. Come sit while I find us some glasses."

"Thank you," he said simply and asked no more. He walked past her desk and saw the book. "May I?"

"Of course!" She called from the other room.

He browsed through the fascinating book but it could not hold his attention at the moment. As when he glanced up he spied Hermione reaching for her glasses and her muggle t-shirt rode up her torso and revealed her toned abdomen.

There seemed to be other things tonight that would simply not allow him to focus on his research, not that he complained.

When she returned with the glass she found Severus inspecting the bottle.

"Was this a gift?" he asked motioning to the bottle as he passed it to her.

"Yes, Minerva's appreciation of our hard work for the Yule Ball," she explained.

Severus nodded but was more than a little pensive. Not that she noticed as she was busy pouring them their drinks.

"Thank you," he told her politely as she handed back the glass.

"You're very welcome," she mimicked his level of politeness. "And the book? You like it?"

"It is incredible," he told her candidly. "Though I may have to put off reading it until tomorrow. It seems that today's happenings have worn me out."

"Oh dear," she sighed dramatically while taking a sip of the wine. "Well we best keep the conversation trivial and humorous, least we wear you out even more."

And humorous conversation ensued. They began discussing the new students this year, comparing notes on which were the most destructive and thinking up silly names for the worst ones. Then they moved on to silly anecdotes of the professors. However, theses light hearted topics only lasted so long before they ran out of things to share.

By the end, they had finished half the bottle and their abdomen ached from all the laughter.

"I think I've had enough laughter to last me a lifetime," Hermione exclaimed happily and a little buzzed from the alcohol.

"You can never have enough laughter," Severus told her with a very straight and stoic expression which only caused her to laugh more.

"You…" she waited for her laughter to die down. "Pity no one would ever believe me if I told them about this side of you."

"Well I cannot do humour for too long," he told her truthfully.

"Then moving on to trivial topics, small talk then," she giggled. "How's the weather?"

This warranted her a smile from Severus who was quick to reply, "I do believe trivial would wear on me far more than any intellectual conversation."

"Perhaps we can find a middle ground then," she offered. "I don't think I could carry on intellectual all too well with wine in my hand."

"That is a sound decision," he agreed. "So long as we do not discuss topics that pertain to the upcoming ball or research. It seems to be all we talk about."

"Nonsense," she waved away that assertion. "I'd like to think that our conversation are far more diverse. After all, how else would I know about your love of old muggle detective series and chocolate?"

"I will deny those accusations with my last breath," he said with a smirk.

"Mmhm…" she smirked as she sipped some more wine. It was absolutely delicious. She'd have to thank Minerva.

"It appears that while you have made observations about my person, I seem to know very little about you," Severus led her to speak.

"Well…" she paused and considered what she should reveal. But before she could think of something witty or diplomatic to say words seemed to just flow from her mouth. "My parents are dentists and we grew up in quite a normal English house hold. That was until we found out I was a witch. My parents… we don't speak much anymore. Not after the whole ' _Obliviate_ and off to Australia' fiasco. They still send me cards each year for Christmas. Oh… look at me getting morose."

"That was quite clever actually," Severus told her. "They may never understand but what you did was or the best."

"You would be the man to understand all about sacrifices wouldn't you?" she all but fawned over him. Part of her knew that she should probably stop speaking so frankly before something bad happens but she just couldn't stop.

But when they made eye contact and Severus seemed to blush noticeably before looking away, she was all too glad to have said it. The man was quite… bashful.

Severus cleared his throat and took a sip of wine. Something tasted off, but he was all too distracted by Hermione to notice it for too long.

"Though that's all over now," she spoke up and readied to change the topic as it looked like he was not about to continue it. "Now, we are in times of peace."

"Ah yes…" he sighed. "Peace. I never expected to survive this long. Let alone have things turn out so well. Though I am at a loss of what to do nowadays. I suppose research will keep me busy."

"I share that sentiment," she agreed pensively. "I never thought much about after the war. I thought we'd never separate but Ron and Harry are now off with their own lives and family."

"You will too one day," he reassured her despite the sharp pain her felt when thinking of her future away from him.

She scoffed and took a very large sip of wine.

"Or not," he shrugged casually. He was conflicted about her again. Sure, he didn't want her to find a beau and leave him so son, but the idea of her simply being alone forever did not sit well with him.

"Thank you for the pep talk Sev," she joked.

"I don't do pep,"

"Figures…"

Their conversation slowed as Hermione finished her glass of wine and went to pour herself a second. It was at that moment that Severus noticed the familiar glimmer in the liquid. It was laced.

"In vinum veritas," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said all too quickly. Not that she'd notice. "Who did you say gave you this wine again?"

"The headmistress," she told him.

"Meddlesome woman," he sighed. "I think it'd be best if we retired for the night."

"Together?" she gave him a saucy grin.

This gave Severus a pause. Did she truly intend on saying those words?

"Hermione," he warned her.

"Don't," she exclaimed almost petulantly. "Don't treat me like a child. I'm not your student."

"I know," he soothed her.

"Then why?"

"Why what?" and as soon as those words left his mouth he regretted them. She was both drunk and compelled to tell the truth, due to the veritasium laced into the wine. But he didn't stop her. After all, he wanted to know the truth. If he were to be entirely honest with himself, which he was.

"Why do you not… Why can't you see?" she sighed.

He was getting more and more confused by the second. Perhaps 'in vinum veritas' was a horrid idea. After all how can one be expected to speak the truth if one could not even speak coherently.

"You should sleep," he told her patiently.

While is this had been anyone else, he would have simply left them there to their own device. But this was Hermione. The light of his otherwise grey and monotone world.

So he stood up and helped her up. He then proceeded to lead her up to her chambers which was not an easy feat.

"I'll sleep if you sleep with me," she grinned quite proud of herself for coming up with that one.

"Hermione…" he sighed exasperatedly.

"You don't want to," she stated quite seriously and almost soberly for a moment. "Of course, you probably 'barely tolerate me'"

"I care for you a great deal more than I will ever admit," he told her softly. Part of him knew that he should not have said it but his inhibition was lowering. That wine was quite potent. But he also felt empowered by the fact that when compelled to tell the truth, Hermione admitted her physical attraction to him. Which was unexpected to say the least.

"Really?"

"Really."

And that was the end of their conversation as Hermione chose that specific moment to fall into a deep slumber. Severus chuckled at her timing. He brushed her hair away from her face and let his fingers linger on her cheeks slightly before coming to his senses and retreating out of the room.

Hermione woke up on a Sunday feeling quite disoriented. Her mouth tasted funny and she had the strange sense that she was heavily dehydrated.

She walked to her small kitchenette to grab some water when her gaze well upon the male form of one Severus Snap, lounging there with a discarded book on his chest.

Faint memories of the previous night floated around in her mind. While the exact words she could not remember, she did know one thing: she had embarrassed herself. She had acted recklessly and gotten drunk like a schoolgirl. Then she proceeded to seduce Severus, who took it in strides. She'd never live this down.

She gasped audibly.

This was just enough to rouse the sleeping man.

They stared at each other for a moment before Hermione came to her senses and ran promptly back into her chambers and proceeded to lock and charm the door shut.

Still lethargic from sleep, he rubbed his eyes and gave a yawn before following her up and knocking on her door.

No reply.

"Hermione," he sighed. "You cannot stay there forever."

Still nothing.

"I promise you that we can forget you ever said anything…" he paused for a moment and reconsidered. "But before we do, I need you to know that I have never planned on having you feel this way for me. It was… unexpected. But… but not unwelcome."

He paused and wondered if he could bare himself to her. Be completely vulnerable to her while they were both coherent and sober. But then he considered their dilemma. She had already told him that she was infatuated and he knew that she was physically attracted to him. But did she feel as strongly as he did? Did is really matter. This was his chance and he was…

Before he could say anything, the door swing open and a determined looking Hermione stood there.

"We should never speak of this again," she told him seriously. "I was feeling morose and said some things."

She was letting him down easy. Severus nodded, "Very well. I will see you at breakfast."

As he arrived to the Great Hall, the Headmistress looked at his curiously, as if trying to gauge how the previous night went. Oh he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

"Minerva," he greeted coldly.

"Severus…" she knew what was coming.

"You are aware that administering a potion without consent is a crime?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she denied. "Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Nor is it my business to know."

"Did you not talk?"

"Oh there was plenty of talking,"

"And…"

"And once again, I stood on the other side of the door like a fool hoping and was rejected. Though this time far kinder than the last," he mumbled.

"Door?"

"Oh her chambers," he told her offhandedly and sipped at his tea.

"She didn't hear you," Minerva told him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her chambers, warded, silent inside. I had Filius cast a very strong silencing charm on it when I lived there. I didn't like all the creaking and children sounds coming in…" she trailed off realising that he was no longer listening.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "The fates are out to get me."

Twice he told her how he felt, once she was drunk, the other she didn't hear. But having bared himself to her twice, it was beginning to be an easy task to do. After all, if he was willing to admit it before, why shouldn't he now? She did like him, no matter how much.

As he scrambled out of his chair, his tea forgotten, Minerva mumbled a silent 'You're Welcome' to an otherwise empty Great Hall.

Severus ran into Hermione as she descended the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" he shouted in a happy surprise. This was quite out of character for him.

She stared him his half with prudence and half with curiousity.

"I,,," but he stopped himself as the first wave of students began to head to the great hall. "Never mind. Perhaps after breakfast."

"Oh… okay." She mumbled a little confused but headed inside.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A/N- It's very late so I'll keep this short. Sorry cliffhanger-ish. Will finish soon and before the week's end. Good night!


	11. Chapter 11

Short of subscribing to Witch Weekly or buying a book on Wooing Witched, he was at a loss. As he ate his meal next to her, he could sense the awkwardness between them. But if she didn't hear his earlier admission then why was she so uncomfortable?

Perhaps embarrassed from her drunkenness?

"Hermione," he began cautiously.

She turned to look at him hopefully and cautiously.

His mind ran through the things he could say about last night to make her more at ease but nothing seemed quite right. Instead he changed tactics, "Would you like to join me for my experimentations today? I'm afraid I am not the most proficient with wand work."

"Of course!" she agreed eagerly. Then with that little teasing smile of hers she whispered, "Did Severus Snape just admit to not being good at something?"

"No," he told her with a poker face. But inside he was ecstatic that they were back to normal.

As they wrapped up their meals, Hermione told him that she must stop by her room before heading to his study.

"Let yourself in if I am not there before you," he told her. "My wards will open to you."

Minerva was quite shocked at this, after all, he rarely let anyone through his wards. How… kind.

But he was still an infuriating man.

She watched as Hermione left the Great Hall for them and proceeded to follow Severus out.

She stopped him in the hallway and all but pulled him into a crevice out of sight. She then proceeded to cast a _Muffalio_ and a disillusionment spell.

"Bloody hell woman!" he spat at her once he came to his senses. If his reflex were what they had been during the war, he would have hexed her. He still should.

"Oh hush!" she supressed him. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?!" he shouted. "I was going to meet with Hermione but here I am with you. Not by choice, I might—"

"For a Slytherin you are awfully thick,"

"For a Gryffindor you are awfully sneaky,"

"Let me take another page from your house guide book," Minerva told him with a glint in her eye. That woman was quite terrifying when she was determined. Severus stood tall but let her speak. "Either you tell her how you feel and invite her to the ball or I will."

Severus was about to shrug it off and be damned with her. After all, what could she possibly do?

"Think about it…" Minerva began casually. "After all my skewed attempts to fix you up, do you really think my next plan will be any better?"

"You. Will. Not. Harm. Hermione," he warned her, nostrils flaring and eyes narrowing.

"Not intentionally," she sighed dramatically. This gave her bluff away.

"You wouldn't hurt her," he understood. "Of course not, she'd one of your cub."

"No I do not want any harm to come to her," she agreed. "But she is hurting now/ Because of you and your taciturn and unpredictable nature. The girl is all but fawning over you and you treat her like… like you have no feelings for her."

"I do not have feelings for—" he was cut off as Minerva gave him a stern look. Years as a professor has made her a living lie detector. "Fawning?"

"When you speak with her, does her face not light up like Christmas tree? Has she once denied you anything? Does she not invite you out to everything?"

"But we are friends…" but even he couldn't justify all of her behaviour to friendship. "Bollocks."

"Oh good," Minerva told him sarcastically. "The light in there finally turned on, did it?"

"Shite!" he swore. "Last night she told me she found me attractive but I did not want to believe… I thought… How do you know for sure?"

"You thought wrong, you deluded man. And even if you are not sure of her feelings, would you much rather spend the rest of your days mooning over her? Because I have had enough of your love sick looks and moody behaviour. Now go! I have other things to do than to fix your relationship."

He gave her one last look that told her that he knew that was all she did and then left.

Albus who had been hiding in one of the paintings directly above them appeared behind a painted shrub.

"I have to admit Minerva," he mumbled. "You are quite a head strong woman. That was not as much a push in the right direction as it was a boot to the arse."

"Well…" she pondered this. "I am bloody tired and the man is impossible. How he helped us win the war is a mystery to me."

"He has his days," Albus told her wisely. "He is still young, after all."

As he headed to his study where he had told Hermione to meet him he wondered what the best way to confess his feelings would be. He knew of romance but only in theory. And seeing as he wanted this to go as smoothly as possible he simply resigned himself to simply confessing to her his feelings before even thinking about romance and flowers.

Though perhaps a flower would not be entirely unnecessary.

"Rookie!" he called out to his house-elf. The little thing popped out immediately. "Find me a flower."

"Flower, sir?" the elf asked a little confused.

But Severus had other things on his mind and simply hummed in agreement before shooing the elf away.

Just before he arrived at his office, Rookie appeared before him with a potted plant.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It's a Christmas Rose sir," he explained and promptly disappeared before Severus could give him a tongue lashing.

Awkwardly holding onto the potted plant, he opened the door to his office.

"Sev!" she exclaimed in greeting. "Finally! I had thought you'd… not that you're late or anything. What's that?"

"A flower," he explained a little vaguely. "For you."

She stared at the hellebore for a moment before accepting it reluctantly, "Thank you then."

"Would, would you mind terribly if we sat down," he motioned to the two sofas by the fireplace in the inner room of his study.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him worriedly.

"No,"

His short reply did not ease her mind.

"Very well…" she plopped down tiredly and readied herself for what will inevitably be the end of their relationship before it even began.

"I find myself reluctant to say this but it is, as I have come to see, inevitable," he told her seriously.

Oh dear… despite her best efforts, Hermione found her eyes begin to fill with unshed tears.

"I simply must tell you that I…" he paused when he saw the look of shear despair in her eyes. Why was she so close to tears? "Hermione, what ails you?"

She shook her head silently and tried to just get through with it. But he would not speak until she replied, "It's just. I… oh… you're going to tell me to bugger off aren't you? Because of yesterday. I can't quite remember what I said but it must have been horribly embarrassing. Now this… the hellebore and the sitting down talking… please… just, just get on with it. I appreciate you trying to spare my feelings but…"

Severus looked at her curiously and leaned forward.

He took out his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, it was then that she noticed the lone tear that had escape. She quickly wiped it away.

"I believe it is my feelings that you must spare," he told her frankly.

"I… I don't understand, the hellebore…" she motioned to the plant.

"I'm afraid you have lost me,"

"Does it not signify 'cure for melancholy' given to someone after something unfortunate?"

"Do I appear to you as a man who knows the meaning behind flowers?" he asked back.

"Oh, so the plant…"

"A gift," he told her simply and smiled slightly as her eyes cleared up and she once again regained her composure. "Am I reminisce in believing that woman appreciate flowers?"

"Well… yes," she consented. "I suppose I read too much into it. How silly."

"A little silliness never hurt," he waved her worries away.

"Yes…" she then got them back on track. "What was it that you wished to speak to me about then?"

"I have been, that is, I am like you," he finished lamely.

"I like you as well Severus," she replied with humour. Was it so hard for the man to even admit that he enjoyed her company and friendship?

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me," he told her. "I am fond of you. It has been years since I have felt such strong romantic feelings for a woman that I was not aware of my own feelings until it had been too late. I had wished to spare you my feelings but I cannot help but hope. Which… it is such a…"

He was cut off by the giggles that bubbled out of Hermione's chest.

His stomach dropped and his heart all but stopped. He should have expected it. It only made sense.

"I suppose it was too much to hope," he told her stoically. He would face rejection and humiliation as he has always had. With his head held high and followed by a night of drinking.

"I love you," Hermione blurted out quickly.

"You what?" he asked her, worried that his ears deceived him.

"Please don't make me say it again," she begged him.

"Romantically?"

"Yes, and as a friend and as a mentor," she elaborated.

"I find that to be incredulous," he mumbled mostly to himself.

"Well believe it, Sev," she told him. "And you… you are fond of me?"

"Infatuated," he promised her.

"How? Why?"

"Ever the know it all," he sighed dramatically. "Would you like some tea first?"

"Yes, please," she agreed and a Rookie appeared with a set. He looked at Hermione suspiciously and then made a face before disappearing. Somehow Severus doubted the hellebore misunderstanding was by accident. It seems that the elves still have not forgiven her for SPUT… or was it SPEW?

He looked up at her to catch Hermione staring at his with a goody smile on her face.

"Are you well?" he asked her knowing full well that she was.

"Better than," she told him.

Severus began to retell to her the story of a bitter and lonely man who found solace in her smile and fell in love. He may not want to admit to her that he was a romantic, but the story he weaved proved otherwise.

And the rest as they say, is history.

Epilogue

They laid in bed late at night. Severus had just finished his rounds and Hermione stayed up reading to wait for him to come back before she fell asleep.

As he slid under the covers and she shifted so that he could warm her backside, she grinned to herself and couldn't help but let out a gleeful laugh.

"We went from virtual strangers to friends to…lovers," Hermione marvelled. "All in less than 5 months. If that's not faith I don't know what is."

"I'm afraid to break it to you love," Severus grinned deprecatingly and adjusted his pillow. "It was not faith but an old meddlesome hag and her numerous accomplices."

"Huh?" she mumbled sleepily as she nuzzled herself deeper into his arms, she gave a content little sigh that made Severus smile in the dark.

"Never mind," he told her softly. "Perhaps this is a story best left for another time."

"Mmmm…" she nodded lightly.

As Severus laid there listening to Hermione's breath slow and even out. He felt an odd sense of peace. No longer was he conflicted or worried about the future or the past. All there was not, for him, was here and now. And whatever may come, as long as he had her, he knew he would be fine.

For the first time in his life, he didn't mind being manipulated. He grinned again, almost giddy at the feeling that was coming out of his chest. He had not felt this way for a very, very long time.

And somewhere, in the dark recess of his mind, a tune from his childhood floated up. It was muggle… how did it go again?

He hummed the tune trying to figure out why it decided to pop up in his mind now.

As he hummed and trailed off, Hermione finished the song for him, "… make me a match…"

 _Matchmaker, matchmaker…_ he thought. Those were the words.

And the last thought he has before entering dream land was that this week, he was going to track down this tune and gift it to Minerva next Yule.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A/N- well this is the end of the road people. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!

Not would be a good time for a disclaimer. So I own nothing.

Also sorry for the spelling error, corny plots, any out of character stuff or general disappointment. I am not liable for... well anything. But if you've made it this far into my story, I must have done something right.

Cheers!


End file.
